


A Percico Heroes Of Olympus

by Levi_Rivaille933012



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/pseuds/Levi_Rivaille933012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just after the war with Kronos. It will lead into the Heroes of Olympus series and will follow the same sort of idea. They are going to try and stop Gaea. May contain spoilers but probably not. Everything else is mine I promise.</p><p>The war with Kronos was finally over. Percy Jacskon thought that he would finally have a break from all the pain. He had a party, discovered new feelings still hurt from the old ones. He finally decides and then... gets his memory wiped. Now he is thrown into another war and is falling for him all over again but doesn't know what to do. Well almost dying battling Gaea is one way to do it. Right?....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The God Starts A Fight With Blue Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarySade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySade/gifts), [TaeyeonEreri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeyeonEreri/gifts).



> First I want to give a shoutout to my bestfriend ever ClarySade. Thank you so much for helping with everything outside of this crazy world of fanfics. Thanks for being there for me and I hope you enjoy this story because I am writing it for you. Check out her stories guys they are truly amazing and it is worth the time it takes to read them.
> 
> Secondly I want to give a shoutout to another person Taeyeonereri. Thank you too for giving me the support I needed and I know that I said this last time but I am thankful for your support. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have started another story. I was actually planning on finishing my other two and stop writing but thanks to you I won't. You guys should check out his story too. It is also very good and interesting.
> 
> A heads up for the story. It will be in first person POV and will alternately switch like my other stories.  
> Any and all dreams in this story will be between the stars. (*)  
> Anything that is written or texted will be underlined  
> And any thoughts and Prophecies will be Italicized.  
> I also have one more thing to say because I don't want you guys to get mad at me. I may have explicit scenes but they aren't going to be very often because I don't really like writing that in the PJO fandom. I will give a heads up before the chapter and will let you know where you can come in later on in the story. I didn't put it in the archive warning because as I have said before I probably won't write it in very often. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Listen, I was going to come looking for you. What do you say we go down to the woods one last time, look for something to fight?"

I don't know why I hesitated. I should've felt relieved that Luke was being so friendly. Ever since I'd gotten back from that quest, he'd been acting a little distant. I was afraid he might resent me for all the attention I'd gotten.

"You think it's a good idea?" I asked. Even though I was a little hesitant I was extremely happy that I was able to talk to Luke again. He was always so kind to me and I had gotten close to him before we left for that quest but when I came back he avoided me. All the excitement from coming back alive had left me. I remembered it so clearly. I walked into camp with Annabeth and Grover. Everyone mobbed us and asked questions. I was literally picked up off of my feet. I looked around hoping to find Luke. 

When I did see him though he just shook his head and walked away. I later went to talk to him and he said he didn't want to talk about it. He practically yelled at me. Ever since then I couldn't find him and every time I asked someone they said they didn't know or they said he was avoiding me. I didn't want to believe it either.

"Percy." he called. I shook my head and came back to the present. He grabbed my shoulders and guided me towards the forest. We found a nice shady spot in the woods. It was where I had broken Clarisse's spear. We sat on the rock and talked about the camp and other stuff for hours. I asked him if he missed going on quests. He told me about how his quest had gone when he got back and everything in between.

"To heck with laurel wreaths," Luke said. "I'm not going to end up like one of those old dusty trophies in the Big House attic." he said. "I-It sounds like your leaving." I said solemnly. I hadn't known Luke for long but I did care about my friends. I didn't want him to leave Camp Half-Blood, his friends, family... me, behind. I especially didn't want to be left behind. 

"I am leaving." he said smiling. He snapped his fingers and a scorpion materialized by my foot. I reached for riptide but Luke warned me against it. "They can jump up to fifteen feet high and you'll be dead in sixty seconds after being stung." he said. I was confused, lost, but mostly pained.  _Why would Luke do this?_ Then it hit me like a punch to the gut, leaving me wheezing and desperately trying to breathe.

"Y-you?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears. He nodded. "Lu-Luke..." I tried but I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth. I looked up at him and for a second I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes and I knew that the real Luke was somewhere in there. He was grinning down at me and talking about the gods and how we were pawns. I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't want to believe it either.

Not Luke... he was the only person that made me feel right at this camp. My eyes stung as I tried to keep back the tears and my throat ached from the sobs that I wasn't going to allow escape. "P-please Luke don't do this..." I said. He leaned forward and kissed me before pulling back. I was frozen in shock and I stared at him. "Percy... come with me. I want to know what this is." he said gesturing between us.

I sat there frozen I wish that I could have said no immediately and found out a way to get him back to normal but that's not quite what happened. He pushed me against the tree and leaned into to whisper in my ear. "Just come with me." he said. His breath ghosted along my neck and I shivered. I felt him smile against my neck and he pulled back. "Come on Percy... all you gotta do is help rid the world of these retched gods." he said. I snapped back to my old self and shook my head. 

"No." I stated firmly. "Oh well I guess." he said. He backed up and watched. I wondered what he was staring at when I felt tiny legs on my knee. I looked down to find the scorpion sitting on my knee. "I know he spoke to you too. You should have listened to him. We could have everything we ever wanted." he said. "Luke... h-he's using you." I said. He shook his head. "No... you see... I was never welcomed here. People are scared of me or hate me. You know I was gone for four months before someone noticed I was gone." he said. I gasped and stared at him. He had every right to be angry at the gods.

"Luke... listen. I know that you are angry with your father." I said. He huffed. "That's an understatement." he said. "Just shut up and listen." I said. He waited for me to continue though I knew he was already bored with the conversation. "But he still loves you. When we bumped into him on the quest he was upset. Luke he may not be able to talk to you in person because he is prohibited to do so but he cares and wants to make things right. Luke... please." I begged.

"Percy I-I'm sor..." he started. But this time I knew it was Luke... the real Luke. "Foolish demigods... you wont stop him you know." he said. "Luke..." I started. I leaned forward and kissed him knowing that he would be his normal self for a little, despite the scorpion sitting on my thigh. When I pulled back he smiled at me. The same foolish smile that I missed. "I'm sorry Percy... I never meant for this to happen... or to hur...hurt y.." he started. "Goodbye Perseus Jackson." the evil Luke called.

He swung his sword in an upwards arch and disappeared. The scorpion lunged and I smacked him out of the way only to realized that I had been stung. I split the scorpion in half and stumbled through the forest. I cried out in pain and sorrow. I stumbled onto the Big House patio and everything went black.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Percy." someone called. I bolted upright and panted. Someone's arms wrapped around me and my first instinct was to pull away until I realized that it was my mom. "Nightmare?" she asked. "Something like that." I said. I never told my mom. I never told anyone what had happened that night. I never told anyone how Luke and I were and why I was so sad for the longest time ever.

I was angry. It has been four years and I am still having those nightmares of him doing that and hurting me more than I could ever know. "It's time to get ready for your party." she said. I sighed and dressed up. I knew who my mom invited and I wasn't to keen on seeing any of them at the moment. I needed time to think about how bad I felt before anyone came over but of course Annabeth had come early.

Later that night everyone was in the living room and music blared in the background. I stared at them with my eyes wide and my mouth wide too. "What?" I asked. "I just told you. I have never had cake before." he said. I heard a swooshing sound behind me and jumped when I found my father standing there. Nico started laughing and I looked at him bewildered. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Then you better get some before I take it all." Poseidon said. He grabbed the cake and purposely dropped it on my shirt. We began a little food fight while Nico was standing in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly. Then a giant glob of cake hit him in the head and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He turned to me and told me he was going to get me. Soon enough we were all having a giant food fight. Nico was smiling and laughing and I was happy.

I haven't seen Nico acting like this for a couple of years. Ever since Bianca died, he'd been depressed. I stopped running around and stared sadly at the ground. Nico must have noticed I stopped because he walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off and told him I was fine. We quickly cleaned up the kitchen and Poseidon left. He had some business to attend to on Olympus.

Me and Nico went to the living room and tried to guess what Grover was acting as for Charades. "Mickey Mouse." Nico called. "Finally." Grover called tired. I stared at Nico in amazement. "What? Just because I'm not a kid of Athena doesn't mean that I can't be smart." he said. I smiled and he smiled back. Annabeth's head was resting in my lap and I groaned.

"What is it Percy?" she asked. "I'll be back." I said. I ran to the bathroom and dealt with my little 'problem' before heading out to say goodbye to everyone. I overheard my mother and Nico talking and I decided to listen.

(Nico's POV)

"You really don't have to do that Mrs. Jackson." I said. "Call me Sally, and yes I do... I don't want you out there alone." she said. "I won't be alone... I have a whole army of the undead." I said trying to lighten the mood and get out of there. "I don't care who you have with you... I don't want you sleeping on the streets again." she said. I heard Percy gasp. "I'll be fine... I've been doing it since I left that hell-hole called school anyway." I said.

"Nah it's fine... you can stay." Percy said. "I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked. "Nope." they both agreed. Percy took me to his bedroom and I immediately got nervous. "I can sleep on the couch." I offered. "No... the couch is broken." he said. "Fine if I have to stay in here then I will but I WILL sleep on the floor understood?" I asked. I turned the light off before he could even protest.

I curled into a ball on the floor. "Hey Nico can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure." I said. "It's for a friend." he said. "Oh gods no Percy... I'm not good with dating advice..." I started. "It's not...." he started but I interrupted. "I mean I can't even tell the guy I like that I like him because he has a girlfriend, is straight, and would probably hate me forever if I ever told him." I said.

"Nico... If your scared of what someone will think about you then you are crazy because no matter what your friends will have your back. He's not going to hate you if you say that you like him. As for him being straight, you don't know. A lot of people pretend to be something that they aren't so that they can get the love and attention needed. For all you know he could be bi or as straight as a circle." he said. 

I sighed. I knew he was right too. "Thanks Percy... Hey what was it you need to ask?" I asked. "Nothing... We can talk about it in the morning." he said. "Okay." I muttered. I layed with my eyes wide open for hours. I was just starting to go to sleep when Percy bolted upright, panting, sweating, and crying in his bed. I quickly hurried over to his side and hugged him. I rocked him back and forth and whispered random things into his ear. After he finally calmed down he looked at me with broken eyes. "I'm sorry if I woke you." he said. 

"You didn't." I replied. He leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled back... this was wrong. He looked at me apologetically and passed out. I whispered into his ear. "I love you." I said then I kissed his forhead and left. I had a meeting with my father after all.

(Percy's POV)

I hadn't meant to kiss Nico but I did. I was kind of disappointed when he pulled away and I couldn't figure out why. Then I pretended to pass out and heard him whisper I love you before kissing my head and leaving. I immediately missed his body heat and wanted him to crawl back in bed with me but I couldn't figure out for the life of me why I wanted that.


	2. Oops I Did It Again

 

> (Percy's POV)
> 
> It was finally time to get into the normal camp schedule. The first few days are always talking like a first day of school. I couldn't wait to go back to playing games and finding time to be with Annabeth alone. It was always fun trying to sneak out without getting caught. It was time to eat and we were all sitting out our respective tables and I let my mind wander as I ate. 
> 
> I couldn't help thinking about my birthday party. Nico was smiling and happy for the first time in a long time and I was glad to see that. Then he told me that he loved me and for some reason my heart skipped a beat. But as usual he went back to ignoring me and I was left alone to wonder what I could have possibly done wrong this time.
> 
> I wanted to talk to him and I told Annabeth just that after dinner. She nodded and headed to the campfire while I headed to Nico's cabin. It was just recently put up but I was glad it was there. It gave us time to talk in private. I knocked on his door and waited. When he opened the door he scowled. I backed up with my hands up defensively. "Sorry for whatever I did wrong." I said.
> 
> He chuckled and I cocked my head in confusion. "What?" he asked. "I just thought I did something wrong to make you mad." I said and it came out a bit sad. It was his turn to look confused. I stifled a laugh. "What do you need?" he asked. "I need to talk to you." I said. He nodded and opened his door wider.
> 
> I walked into his room and saw that it was spotless. I could just imagine a bunch of books lying everywhere though. He sat down and patted the bed next to him. I slowly walked over to him and sat down. "So what do you need to talk about?" he asked. "Well... I was..." I started.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I couldn't believe he was in here with me. I had jumped when there was a nock on the door because I was busy and wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door and my heart started beating faster. Then he said he needed to talk and I immediately hoped that he hadn't heard what I said the last time I talked to him.
> 
> "So what do you need to talk about?" I asked. "Well... I was..." he started. There was a loud slamming sound and I looked over to see a very tired Annabeth standing at the door. "What is it?" Percy asked jumping up. "It's... It's... Dionysus..." she said gasping for air and trying to breathe. "What happened?" I asked.
> 
> She just gestured for us to follow her. She took off towards the big house and we quickly followed. We ran to the Big House and I ran into the sickroom. There, lying on the bed, was Dionysus. I wondered what had happened to him. "How is this possible?" I asked. Even Chiron shrugged his shoulder.
> 
> I stared at him in wonder and Will bursted through the door. He told us to leave and he began working on Dionysus. "He-Hera." Dionysus muttered before going unconscious. Percy dragged me and Annabeth from the room and put Annabeth to sleep in her cabin before we went back to mine.
> 
> "How do you think that happened?" I asked. "I have no idea. He's a god that shouldn't be possible." he said I nodded in agreement and sat down on my bed. "It's just strange... nothing should be able to do that to him." Percy said dumbfounded. "I know." I mumbled.
> 
> Percy put an arm over his eyes and fell back against my bed. I sighed and did the same. Then I bolted up. Percy removed his arm from his eyes and looked at me curiously. "What is it?" he asked. "You came here to say something." I said. "Right... I was wondering what I did to make you mad." he said.
> 
> "Why would you think that?" I asked. "Because you left the party and I haven't talked to you since." he said. I chuckled. "I'm not mad at you. I've just been busy lately." I said. He sighed in relief. "I don't wanna go back yet... it's been a while since we talked." he said.
> 
> "Yeah... hey.. you said you were going to ask me something for a friend at your birthday party... by any chance do you remember what it was?" I asked. "Yeah... um... my friend is dating a girl..." he started.
> 
> "I told you I'm not very good at dating advice." I said. "It's not." he said. "Oh." I said embarrassed. "He is dating a girl but he started feeling for someone and it's a guy... um..." he said. "Oh... well if he likes the guy more than he should tell his girlfriend... if his girlfriend is truly his friend then she will understand and be a good supportive friend." I said.
> 
> I knew he wasn't talking about a friend. I knew he was talking about himself and I couldn't help but feel jealous because it's one thing about a person you like not dating you because they like the opposite sex but, liking the same sex and just not you is a lot harder to deal with.
> 
> "So..." I said. We lay there for a few hours talking about the most random things. I got up to shadow travel him back to his cabin and I heard a loud thump behind me. I turned around and found him lying on the ground, blushing. "What happened?" I asked stifling a laugh. "My legs fell asleep." he said. I grabbed his hand and butterflies flew around my stomach.
> 
> I pulled him up with so much force that I would have fallen backwards if the door wasn't behind me. His body was pressed against mine and there was a slight sparkle in his eye. He leaned in and kissed me and at first I couldn't move but I figured what the hell and kissed back.
> 
> His knee was between my legs and I could feel my growing problem and cursed myself. Why now? He pulled back wide eyed. "Umm... let me take you back to your cabin." I said awkwardly. I grabbed his wrist and shadow traveled to his cabin. "See ya Percy." I said. Then I turned and shadow traveled back to my cabin. _What the hell is wrong with me? I probably just screwed that up._
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> I kissed Nico. I knew that I started having a small crush on him. I didn't want to feel that way either. I stomped down those emotions constantly. I pulled back and my mind was fuzzy. It just felt different. I didn't know if it was in a good or a bad way but I knew that it was definitely different.
> 
> He shadow traveled me back to my cabin and left quickly afterwards. I didn't know what to do. I wanted him to stay but at the same time I didn't. I was confused. I sighed and fell back with a thud onto my bed. "What is this? I don't understand any of these feelings. What am I supposed to do?" I muttered.
> 
> I heard a thud to my left. "Nico?" I asked sitting up. "Nope... guess again." A female said. I tried to move backwards. I realized that it was Hera and I didn't want to have anything to do with her. I backed away as much as I could to avoid being used by her again. There was another thud behind me and I only had a few seconds to register what was about to happen. "Dangit!" I yelled. Then everything went black.
> 
>  


	3. Gone With The Shadows

 

 

 

> (Annabeth's POV)
> 
> I needed to find Percy. I hadn't seen him in a few days and I was beginning to worry about him. At first I thought he was just doing something but it's starting to get hard to believe when he's been gone for about two weeks. I frantically searched everywhere. I even called his mom and she said he hadn't been home at all either. I went to his cabin and saw it spotlessly clean and I knew something was wrong. 
> 
> I ran to the Big House and confronted Chrion about it. "What is it my dear?" he asked. "It's Percy... Chiron he's been gone for two weeks." I said. His eyes widened and he knew we had to do something. I would go crazy if I can't find him. Rachel bounded down the stairs and paused sensing the tension in the air. "What happened?" she asked. "Percy's been missing for two weeks." I said. Her eyes widened too.
> 
> Then her eyes changed color and a mist poured out of her mouth but it wasn't the normal green mist of the oracle. "Do not worry young one. He will be fine and you'll see him again... so long as he survives his quest." she said. I recognized the voice immediately. "Hera... what did you do with him?" I growled. There was a cackling sound that could only be laughter and then everything returned to normal.
> 
> Me and Chiron stared wide eyed at Rachel and she asked why we were staring at her like that. Then the door swung open and three new kids came tumbling into the house. "Help please..." the curly haired one asked. The girl was crying and they were carrying an unconsious blonde in a dark purple t-shirt. I rushed them into the sick room and layed him down. "What happened?" I asked. Nico came running in and he gasped.
> 
> "What is  _he_ doing here?" he asked. "Do you know him?" I asked He shook his head. I patted him down and saw his arm. "What's with this tattoo?" I asked. "Annabeth I need to talk to you when you get out of here." he said. I nodded and watched him leave before turning back and helping the two with the boy. "Who are you guys?" I asked. "Well I'm Piper." said the girl. "I'm Leo and that's Jason." the curly haired boy said. "Do you know where he got those tattoos from?" I asked. Both of them shook their heads. I sighed and nodded before leaving to go talk to Nico.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I waited for Annabeth to come back. I knew exactly what those tattoos were and I knew exactly who he was. I really did not want him to wake up because I was sure that he would recognize me. And I did not want that to happen but one thing I couldn't understand was why he was here. It didn't make any sense. He didn't even know that this camp existed.
> 
> Annabeth came running up to me worried. "I forgot to tell you... Percy is missing!" she said. "Wait... What?! How long?" I asked getting nervous. "Two weeks." she said. "And you didn't think to tell me?" I asked. "Sorry." she said. I didn't hear what she said after that though because I took off running into the shadows and next thing I knew I was in the underworld feeling very, very, dizzy.
> 
> I looked up at my father who looked very startled and I couldn't help but laugh at his face. H returned to normal and waved his skeleton warrior away. "What is it you need son?" he asked. "Sorry." I apologized returning to my normal stoic face. "Well... what do you need... or did you accidentally shadow travel here again?" he asked. "No... umm.. right. Percy has gone missing for a couple of weeks. Do you know anything about it?" I asked. "I do but you have to promize not to tell anyone about this." he said. I nodded and waited for him to continue.
> 
> "There is this plot going down. The gods have been on call to Olympus and aren't allowed to talk to their children right now. Zues's orders." he said. I watched and waited. He looked at me like that was everything I needed to know. "Well everyone knows that so what are you trying to tell me?" I asked. He sighed before continuing. 
> 
> " There is this plot that Hera created and it involves two young men." he said. "Jason Grace and Percy Jackson." I guessed. It really wasn't that hard to figure out. I knew about both camps and Percy disappearing and Jason appearing isn't just a coincidence. Nothing is a coincidence when your a demi-god. "How did you know?" he asked. "It's a bit obvious." I said. "What's the other part of the plan?" I asked. "You know what it is." he said. 
> 
> I thought about it and suddenly realized what Hera's plan was. "Jees. She's crazy. If this plan goes sideways everyone will be screwed." I said. "Yeah... There's one more thing though." Hades said. "What more could there be. I mean Percy and Jason switched camps to create a peace treaty that if it doesn't work the gods will forever be unstable but... what could possibly be added to that situation?" I asked.
> 
> "Gaea." he said simply. "She's not... She isn't... is she?" I asked. I couldn't get the whole question out of my mouth but my father seemed to understand what I was asking. "Yes... and if the greeks and romans fight we will not only be undstable but she will destroy us all." he said. "I gotta go." I said. "Don't tell either of them anything. They both have amnesia." he called. I shadow traveled and ended up at Camp Jupiter.
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> I woke up and couldn't remember anything. I only remembered my name and a face. The face of a young italian boy a few years younger than me. He was gorgeous and I could tell I felt something for him. I stumbled around trying to kill the gorgons chasing me. They have been chasing me for days. Everytime I killed them I would have a few hours before they were chasing me again and it sucked.
> 
> I was now sledding down a hill on a platter hoping that I wouldn't die and wondering how I came up with this stupid idea. I slid down in between the roads. I slashed the gorgons to bits and I heard yelling behind me. I turned to find a buff man and a beautiful looking girl. They were calling me and trying to get me to run into the tunnel. I ran towards them and heard the dust beginning to reform. I knew that the gorgons were coming back.
> 
> "What happened?" one of the guards asked. "Gorgons..." I wheezed. I ran into the tunnel with the two of them and I was about to cross the river when I heard the sickening tear of skin. I heard some screaming and turned back to see Frank being picked up by the gorgons. I don't know how I knew but I used the water to my advantage knowing that it would work. I felt a familiar yet distant tug in my gut as the water arched up and pulled the gorgons apart. Hazel ran over to Frank and grabbed him to help him out of the river.
> 
> I was about to walk out when I doubled over in pain. "AH!" I screamed. "Percy!" Hazel yelled. I knew that I had skin like Iron because while I couldn't kill the gorgons, they didn't seem to leave any scratches on me either. I could feel all of that unbreakable skin peeling away. It felt like someone was ripping my intestines out of my body. The pain washed my vision in red. I gasped and tried to breathe but I found it hard to do so.
> 
> Hazel and Frank tried to get me out of the river but it seemed to be rejecting them. They both grabbed my wrists and yanked trying to pull me out but it seemed to be dragging me in. I almost blacked out from the pain. I was dragged under water and I nearly drowned which felt wrong to me. The water threw me out and I landed on the ground. I coughed up the water in my lungs.
> 
> "This shouldn't be possible. Your the son of Po.. I mean Neptune... you shouldn't be able to drown." A male called. "What are  _you_ doing here Nico?" A girl asked. She had long black hair that sweeped over her shoulder. "Hey... I just wanted to pay Hazel a visit. She is my sister after all." he said. The boy stepped foward and my breath caught in my throat. It was him. 
> 
> The same boy from my dreams. The only thing that I could remember from my past life. I got up and ran over to him and hugged him. He stood there frozen and I couldn't understand why. Then he pulled away. "Thank the gods... I didn't know anyone and I woke up with only my name and an image of someone. An image of you." I said.
> 
> He looked at me with tears in his eyes before looking away. Then a golden light shone and down descended a figure. "Holy Hera..." I said. "Well not here. Here I'm Juno." she said. "Is this your doing?" I asked angrily. "Perseus Jackson... I need to talk to you." she said. I walked with her up a hill while everyone else went about their daily business. 
> 
> "Why did you do this?" Nico asked storming up after us. "Can we talk in private di'Angelo?" she asked. "No... Percy remembers me and I want to know why. My father said he wasn't supposed to remember anything," he said.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> "He wasn't supposed to remember anything but there are just some thing that amnesia can't even get rid of." she said. "Like his face but not his name." Percy said. "Well sort of... usually when a person gets amnesia they remember one or two things. Their names and something or someone else." she said. "Can you explain in a way that us idiots can actually understand?" I asked.
> 
> "I'm basically saying..." she started. Just then another goddess came along. "She's saying that a person who has amnesia will remember their name and the thing or person they cared about the most. Whether it was their name or their face, it will be something about them." she said. My breath caught in my throat. "Nico I need to talk to you and Hera you may now have your time with Percy." she said.
> 
> I slowly walked down the hill and into the Aphrodite shrine. I couldn't speak. My mind went fuzzy. I thought if he remembered anything he would have remembered Annabeth. I didn't even think he slightly like me. I thought he barely liked me as a friend. Now to find out that he cares about me more than Annabeth... it was a lot to take in. I have spent my whole life triyng to ignore the fact that I loved him.
> 
> I even tried to kill him but I couldn't do it because of the feelings that I had for him. I hated myself for those feelings and I hated him for them to but I just couldn't stay mad at him. Now hearing that hiding all that time... and he likes me. It was definitely a game changer. " know what your thinking... you probably don't believe it but take it from me... I am the goddess of love and your more important to him than Annabeth is." Aphrodite said.
> 
> "How? How did this..." I couldn't even ask the whole question but she understood. "I promised him that his love life was going to be interesting. I never said that it was gonna end with Annabeth. It they will definitley be together throught the hardships to come but tell him you like him when the time is right... you'll know when that is and both Annabeth and him will realize the right path to choose." she said.
> 
> "What about Annabeth... he can't leave her alone. Even if I want him for myself I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she ends up alone." I said. "Oh don't worry about her. She'll be have a friend by the end of the war. You know her too." she said. I choked on whatever I was gonna say next. "A girl?" I asked. "Oh yes. Jason will find a girlfriend with that new girl today. Hazel and Frank will be together. That curly haired boy today will find a Goddess. Percy and You and well Annabeth and the one left behind after Jason." she said.
> 
> I had to think about it for a long while but I knew she knew when I realized because she started giggling. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Well who is it?" she asked. "R-reyna I can't believe.. just... I didn't think that either of them were going to be gay or bi. Geesh." I said shivering. Aphrodite chuckled and did the whole 'tootaloo' wave before disappearing. Percy came bursting in and a huge smile broke out on his face making my heart beat faster and causing me to stop breathing.


	4. Teddy Killer Shows Us The Roman Dumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to mention. Memories are going to be italized.

> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I was barely breathing and it definitely wasn't gettin any easier. I watched as he he came and sat next to me. "So what are you smiling so brightly about?" I asked. "Well... He...Juno was telling me some things about why I can remember things about you." he said. "A-and what did she say?" I asked. My breathing had returned but it was rugged. I wonder what she could have told him.
> 
> "Well she said it had something to do with a connection." he said. "What kind of connection?" I asked. "Well it was a connection that was rumored to be said over the summer." he said. I gasped and began blushing. I guickly turned away so that he couldn't see it. "What's the matter?" he asked. I could hear the frown in his voice. "Nothing." I said turning back.
> 
> "Okay well... she said you told me something over the summer and it was the reason that I could remember you." he said. "Did she tell you what I said?" I asked. He shook his head. "All she said was that it had something to do with your feelings." he said. I began blushing again but this time he caught it before he could turn away. "Is that a blush? Am I making the ghost king blush?" he asked. At that comment I blushed even deeper. I felt like my face was going to melt off due to the heat it was radiating off.
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> I couldn't believe it. I made the ghost king blush. That's crazy. I didn't think it was possible to do such a thing. I actually thought it was cute and my heart began beating faster. I had a strange feeling that this had happened before. I could feel the color drainging from my face as my head began throbbing. I clutched my head and cursed silently.
> 
> Nico rushed to my side. "Percy are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't answer. I was too busy gritting my teeth together in pain. I groaned and everything was washed in white.
> 
> _Nothing could be seen but I imagined that it was because my eyes were closed. I was snoring slightly but it was a fake snore that waftedthrough the air. I felt the bed beside me move downward as if someone was moving around. I wanted to open my eyes but I knew that I couldn't so I kept them shut. He leaned down and whispered I love you in my ear before kissing my forehead and leaving._
> 
> _My heart began beating faster and I cursed silently knowing that I was developing a crush on Nico._
> 
> The pain subsided and I saw Nico looking at me worriedly. I smiled and he helped me up, still woried. "Are you okay? What happened? What was that all about?" he asked. "Okay one question at a time please." I said. He apologized and waited for me to answer. "I'm fine. I remembered something. And now I understand what Hera meant when she said what she did earlier." I said.
> 
> His face paled and I knew I hit it right on the nail. "Wh-what did she say?" he asked. "Oh nothing except that you loved me." I said smirking. If possible, his face seemed to pale even more. "I'm just kiddding. She said that there was a connection because you said something that I will always remember above everything else." I said. He sighed and the color rushed back into his face.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I was silently hoping that he didn't ever remember that birthday party but that seemed to be the first thing he remembered but I wonder what he remembered about it. "Hey what did you remember?" I asked. "Well I had my eyes closed and I remember hearing you leave." he said. I knew he was leaving something out of it but I didn't want to know the answer as to what that something was.
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> I didn't tell him about the part of me hearing that he loved me. I knew that he would freak out and probably leave to go somewhere or call an army of skeletons to attack me or something. How did I even know that? I didn't even know who he was completely. 
> 
> _I ran up the steps to some sort of pavilion. There was a giant cracking heard from behind me. I spun around to find an army of skeletons rising and coming foward to attack me. "Look Nico... I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get her killed. I tried protecting her but she took it as her duty to save us." I yelled. I was sobbing. I didn't know Nico very well and he was kind of annoying but I didn't want to lose him as a friend or have him fall to Kronos's side due to my screwing him over._
> 
> _Then the scene changed. I was now watching myself being chased by the skeletons. I could feel this person's thoughts and feelings and emotions. I knew that I was looking through Nico's eyes and feeling everything he felt and thought but... I was still surprised. Nico didn't seem to care about anyone or anything and here he was full of emotions so strong I'm surprised he hasn't started crying in the middle of camp yet._
> 
> _I felt the moment that he decided that he couldn't kill me because he loved me. I watched as he pulled the skeletons away and watched as my face relaxed and watched as I saw Nico running away. All from his point of view. He ran for days. I didn't even know where he was going. Then he stepped into a shadow and next thing I knew he was in china. Then he did it again and was in the underworld where Persephone was. She didn't like Nico very much and I knew that when I felt the fear race through him._
> 
> I blinked startled. Nico's hand was gripping my shoulders and he seemed to be crying. "Nico... what just happened?" I asked. I didn't get an answer though because the next thing I knew he was gone. Hazel walked in a couple seconds later and asked where Nico went and I just started crying. She rushed over to my side. "Percy... what's wrong... what happened?" she asked. "I-I don't know... I remembered something and while I was remembering it I guess Nico touched me to wake me up and I switched point of views. From mine to his and I saw everything the way he did. His thoughts, feelings, everything. When I came to I noticed he was here and he must have seen that too knowing that I did as well. He turned and ran when I asked what I just saw." I said.
> 
> "Don't worry... he's Nico. He may come off as cold but he could never fully hate anyone." she said. "I know that especially me." I said. "And why is that?" she asked. "Be-because... I won't say... it's for him to tell you not me but I know that he'll come back eventually." I said. She nodded and helped me up before getting me cleaned up for dinner.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I didn't want Percy to see any of that. I saw his eyes glaze over again knowing that he remembered something from the past. He fell to the floor and I rushed over to him gripping his shoulders tightly. I was swept away into his memory and it was of me when I was angry and raised the dead. But then it changed and I was watching myself. I knew in that moment that we had switched points of view. I could hear his thoughts and feel his feelings. He was teriffied of not only the skeletons but of me as well.
> 
> And I knew that if I could feel his feelings and thoughts and emotions. Then he could feel mind and I began to panic. I was crying becaus eI knew what would happen. When we snapped out of it I took off running and shadow traveled all the way back to Camp Half-Blood and right into Annabeth's room. She screamed and I hit the floor burrying my face in my hands.
> 
> She got up and walked over to me."What happened?" she asked. "Did you figure out what happened to Percy?" I asked. She nodded her head grimly. "What happened with you two?" she asked. I stayed quiet. "He knows doesn't he?" she asked. I stared at her confused. "What?" I asked. "He knows that you love him now doesn't he?" she asked. "How did you..." I started but I stopped myself. She is the daughter of Athena afterall.
> 
> Instead I just nodded and she hugged me tightly. "I am so sorry Nico." she said.


	5. A Discussion Of The Gods And A Kidnapped Odd

>  
> 
> (Aphrodite's POV)
> 
> Hades and Poseidon wouldn't shut up. They were quarreling over Nico and Percy's relationship. "I do not want that di'Angelo kid messing around with my son!" Poseidon yelled. "What? Do you think that my son isn't good enough? Does he not deserve to be happy?" Hades asked. "That's not what I said." Poseidon argued. "Well it sure as hell sounded like it." Hades yelled.
> 
> "Will you two can it? Thank you... now may we please discuss this matter like adults and not children?" I asked. "I just want Nico to be happy." Hades said. "And I don't want that son of yours anywhere near my son." Poseidon said. "And why is that? Is it because he's a child of the underworld?" Persephone asked. "Why do you care? You don't like him anyways." Poseidon said.
> 
> "I have learned to tolerate him and the children of Hades never feel happy because of their lineage. Can you just allow it this once?" Persephone asked. "Then what if he did? What about my daughter? She'll be left all alone." Athena said. "No no... if Percy and Nico were to ever get together... well... Annabeth will have another." I said.
> 
> "So I can get rid of Poseidon's boy...it doesn't matter. What matters is Nico in this situation because he is a very powerful demigod and is very important to this quest. If he switches sides out of anger who's to say we can bring him back. Percy and Annabeth will be stuck and we'll be torn by our sides and Gaea will rise and the Greeks and Romans will have a major war. We cannot allow that to happen." Athena said.
> 
> "Then what do you propose we do? I don't want Nico near Percy and Hades wants the opposite. So what do we do?" Poseidon asked. For once Athena didn't have any clue on what to do. "I have an idea... listen all the way through please." I said.
> 
> "I can take the memories of that night away from both of them and Annabeth won't know Nico loves Percy until he tells them. Percy and Annabeth will still be a couple. Nico will still love Percy. Now.... if they get together of their own free will no one.... and I mean NO ONE... is allowed to break them apart. We will just have to allow it to happen." I said.
> 
> Hades and Poseidon were about to protest but in the end they both nodded and agreed to the plan, swearing that they would do nothing to influence their child of what to do.
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> Nico walked up to the table and I smiled. "Hey dude I haven't seen you in a while." I said. He nodded and blushed before turning away. I felt a familiar yet distant tingly feeling in my stomach and I couldn't understand where it was coming from. I watched as he walked away and frowned. "What happened the other day?" Hazel asked. "I don't know." I said.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I didn't tell anyone where I was going or what I was doing but I knew that I had to go search for the doors of death. I hoped that it would make my father happy and finally make him accept me. I knew where I had to go and I wasn't very excited but I shadow traveled to the edge of the pit. "Here we go." I said and I jumped off before I could change my mind.


	6. Hell And His Minions Attack Me

 

 

> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I didn't really think before I jumped into the deepest pits of hell. If I lived through this that would be the story to tell. Just imagine. Nico, the guy who jumped into hell without thinking twice about it. That would be my name. Everyone would remember me by it. Hey guy who jumped into hell without thinking twice about it. Gods that would be so embarrasing. I chuckled as I plummeted into the depths of hell. 
> 
> The ground shook when I landed and I looked up and laughed. I couldn't stop laughing. I shouldn't have been able to do that or survive that yet here I was alive, at the bottom of hell. Well that's just fascinating huh. The ground continued shaking and I looked down and gasped. It was all I could do not to start crying right then and there.
> 
> It was pitch black and cold. The streams were made of running red blood. The rise and fall of the ground told me I was actually standing on the God Tartarus but that wasn't as bad as it gets. I couldn't describe this place. I thought the Hades Palace was bad with all of it's skeletons but... everywhere that I turned there were bones littering the floor. Demigod bones, animal bones, monster bones, and much much more. I shivered at the thought of what would happen if anything were to die down here.
> 
> The river Phlegethon ran through the ground. I wonder what this would have looked like to anyone else. I mean aside from me since I was the child of the underworld. The fire river slid down a cliff and continued it's journey from there. I was about to walk towards it when a hand gripped my ankle firmly. For a moment I didn't see anything but the mist seemed not to be on my side because it cleared.
> 
> I saw a mangled body with a chest that was torn open and the bones and blood spilled out of it. I thought that couldn't be possible. It was clearly dead but it began moving and groaning and I yelled. I scrambled backwards ripping the arm off of it. I fell back onto another being. _Where could these all be coming from? They weren't here moments before._
> 
> I looked up and down the river and saw millions upon millions of other bodies writhing in agony and squirming about. I stifled another scream and scaled the cliff quickly hoping to avoid those creatures. They shouldn't be alive. Unlike ghosts they were real. They felt real and everything but they couldn't have been zombies. Zombies wouldn't have been able to move if they were torn up that badly either. I couldn't help but wonder what they were but I misjudged the distance when I jumped and sprained my ankle.
> 
> I hissed in pain and looked for an easy way out. The air was full of acid and slowly my skin desiccated. I had blisters and bloody arms and my face was hurting too. It hurt to breathe and every time I did so it felt like I was being stabbed. I limped forward with my eyes closed hoping that I wouldn't have to see what the mist unveiled.
> 
> There was a loud popping sound behind me and I quickly turned, opening my eyes. I instantly regretted doing so though. Standing in front of me was the most hideous thing I had ever seen and I didn't even know where to begin in describing it. I tried anyway of course so that I could tell the others when I made it out of here alive.
> 
> It was massive and startling gray and black. It had two legs on the side of it's body and two arms on top. There were about five tentacles sticking out of it and each of them had eyes. Beady, evil, black eyes. They watched as you moved. When it fully stood up it was easily about twenty feet tall. It had two really long horns about five feet each at least. They were red and spiked with blood dripping down them. Another tentacle snaked its way out from underneath it's body and it had fur and scaled.
> 
> The scariest part was the face though. It's face was about the size of me. It had a big mouth and razor sharp teeth. I mean they didn't even look like teeth they just looked like sharpened blades. It had a long tongue that was made of two snakes full of venomous spit. It's breath made me dizzy and it's eyes seemed to make me feel incredibly sick.
> 
> My vision tunneled and swirved and did spirals. My stomach felt like it was eating itself and I nearly blacked out from pain and exhaustion but I knew that I couldn't do that. I stumbled backwards and nearly fell into the mouth of another. I grabbed my sword (Which I hadn't known that I had grabbed.) and sliced the two things in half. I was honestly surprised that I was alive at the moment. I looked around and took in another deep breath.
> 
> Contrary to popular belief Tartarus wasn't full of fire and it definitely wasn't hot. If I didn't die of starvation I was going to die because I was freezing. It was so cold in here that I could see my breath, or I would be able to if it wasn't so dark and foggy.
> 
> I couldn't see very far into the fog but there were dead bodies and horrifying monsters everywhere you looked. I gasped. I was losing the oxygen I had. I couldn't breathe. I collapsed to the floor and struggled. My chest hurt too much. Then the next thing I knew I was standing up and I was facing the Arai. I didn't know what to do but I was now cornered. There were hands tugging at my ankles and a giant cliff that led into the nothingness below behind me. The Arai gained on me quickly. Then one hand got a firm grip on my leg and the next thing you know I was pulled underground.
> 
> I knew it wasn't really underground but I was pulled down anyways through his skin and into his veins. I landed in the river Styx. Even I couldn't survive in this river. I swam as hard as I could to avoid being drowned by all the dead but I kept being pulled down. I have never been afraid of drowning before but I could feel the years of my life being stripped away from me. Then I was shot back up and facing the Arai again.
> 
> I was freezing even more now because I was wet. I was choking on the river water as it flowed into my lungs burning my insides. The Arai approached and I swung my sword as instinct and cut it in half. I did this to about a dozen more before I remembered what they did. I collapsed to the ground. In a fit of coughing and pain and water.
> 
> _Ah the curse of Poseidon. I see. You have chosen well young demi-god._ I was confused but then I remembered Poseidon only had one kid and he wanted Percy to be with Annabeth. I choked on the water that was quickly filling up my lungs. I tried spitting it out but the more I spit the more water rushed in. I was lying in a puddle of blood and water waiting for my death to come when a heard a loud noise. I could barely move but I looked up to see Bob the Titan standing there.
> 
> He swept the Arai away with his giant broom. "B-bob" I called. I smiled weakly and my vision became black. I couldn't breathe so I went to take my last one.
> 
> _"I thought I said that there was no interfering with their love lives." a girl called. "I didn't interfere. He did that to himself." a man yelled back. "It doesn't matter if he struck down that curse... you were told not to interfere and let them find each other on their own." another man, who could only be my father, yelled. "I don't want him dating Percy!" Poseidon said. "It doesn't matter. I erased that night from both their minds. Nico still has feelings for him and Percy doesn't remember the love he shared but he must find out on his own. You both agreed to that promise. Did you not?" she asked. "I did." Poseidon sighed. "Good... now no more interfering from either side. Nico and Percy must get together of their own free will. Now bring him back." Aphrodite said. Poseidon sighed, agreed, and waved his hands in a magical gesture. "There done." he huffed._
> 
> I felt a strange sensation in my gut and coughed. "Yay!" a loud voice yelled. I was brought into a major hug. "Can't... breathe." I struggled. "Right... sorry." he said. He put me down and I couldn't help smiling. "Thank you Bob." I said. "Anything for a friend." he said. I was about to protest when I realized that I was the only one that ever talked to Bob so I technically was his friend. "Thanks again." I said. He just smiled and picked me up. Time to go then, I guessed.
> 
> We were walking for a few hours at least when I was dropped to the ground and I spilled my pomegranate seeds everywhere. I always kept those just in case something happened. I quickly picked them up and turned to find Bob just before he disintegrated. I looked up in horror as a giant with purple dreadlocks hit me with a club over the head. I crumbled to the floor as everything went black.
> 
> When I came to, I realized I was in some sort of jar. I nervously beat the walls hoping to find a way out. The jar was made of bronze as far as I could tell. My sword was gone and there was no holes and I knew I was screwed. Thank the gods I picked up those pomegranate seeds. Just the time for them. That was the last thought that I had before I put myself in a death trance, hoping to buy me some more time.
> 
> _Please Percy, Annabeth, anyone... I need your help._ Then once again everything went black but this time by choice and I just waited eating a seed a day. That was my plan.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first monster I was describing is here:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8a/11/22/8a11227ebd0af631ba940bcccbd930d4.jpg


	7. Those Six Words May Have Ruined My Life

 

> ***********************************************************************************************************************
> 
> The darkness creeped in and I sat alone wondering how life could have gotten so screwed up. I was crying from our last conversation. He had told me that he loved me and wanted me to join him and I almost did. His outstretched hand was so appealing in that moment that I almost grabbed it but then I remembered the rolling green hills, the sweet smell of strawberry and pine, the constant clanging and lovely weather, and the people. Children laughing and playing games. All that had been erased. Camp used to be so much fun but ever since this happened... it just seemed darker. 
> 
> I pulled my hand back and my eyes got all teary. "Will you not go with me?" he asked. "No." I managed. He sat down next to me and I looked him in the eye. "Then let me change your mind." he said. 
> 
> Now I was sitting in my cabin crying from being torn apart again. I couldn't understand why he had to do this to me but he did. Over and over again and it didn't hurt any less. I hated that he could make me do anything he had wanted. 
> 
> Then the scene changed and I was sitting in the background. I watched as Annabeth confronted him. I watched in absolute horror as he gazed down at her in disgust. She tried telling him that it wasn't worth it and it was time to go but by then I knew that Kronos had taken over. His eyes didn't hold the care and devotion that it once did. I tried to back away but I made a noise that apparently Annabeth hadn't heard.
> 
> He looked up at me and his gaze softened and I realized that a tiny bit of him was left. Annabeth was talking to him and we all knew what he had to do. A single tear slid down my cheek and he pulled out his dagger before killing himself to save us all. I walked over towards Annabeth but she was crying and ushered me off which I was happy to oblidge to. I ran out and I cried. I didn't love him anymore. I hated him. He had hurt me in multiple ways multiple times. I hated him because I knew it was the real him too.
> 
> I went home and cried. I didn't even know what I was crying for but that night I stayed up and couldn't stop. There was a faint knock on the door but I couldn't tell if I had imagined it or not because of how upset I was. Someone walked in and I looked up to find Nico sitting there with sad eyes. "What happened?" he asked. "It doesn't matter anymore now does it?" I asked. He hugged me and I was too tired to be surprised. 
> 
> Ever since that day though... I haven't been able to forget and it seems even now that I have amnesia it is one of the memories that came back to me.
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I sat up quickly and looked around the room. I was still in the Argo two heading towards a destination unknown to us at the moment. I rested my head in my hands and tried to relax. I hated that memory so much. It was full of hurt and hate and love. I sighed and was about ready to get up when Hazel bounded down the stairs.
> 
> "Your shift. Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded and headed above deck to take hold of the Argo II. I stood at the helm so silently that when everyone had gathered for our meeting they all seemed sort of nervous. "So what's going on?" I asked breaking the awkward silence. "Well me and Leo just got back and..." her voice cracked. "Hazel what is it?" Annabeth asked.
> 
> I didn't know what she was going to say but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. "Do you remember the prophecy for Annabeth's quest?" she asked. I nodded and she continued. "Listen to the lines carefully." she said. I rethought over the prophecy but I couldn't understand what she had meant by that.
> 
> "Hazel... your going to have to tell us." Frank said. She opened her mouth to speak and I knew that I had forgot part of that prophecy but I couldn't figure out for the life of me, what it was. "Twins snuff out the angel's breath." she said. My breath caught in my throat. That line had to be referring to Nico.
> 
> His last name meant angel and he was.... was... oh gods no. I didn't understand why the thought of Nico being killed bothered me so much but I just brushed it off as a normal friendship with anyone else. "It's Nico." I said. Annabeth stared at me and I was surprised that my voice didn't break down or stop working then.
> 
> My eyes filled with tears but I tried desperately not to shed them. I didn't want anyone to see me cry over him when I didn't even know why I was crying over him. "It is and Nico has been captured. He went into Tartarus to search for the doors of death and was taken hostage by the twin giants." she said.
> 
> My breathing hitched and I tried to calm myself down. I knew that he had gone into Tartarus alone despite everyone's warnings against it. He went down there and the thought of him being alone and being captured hurt. I cursed myself silently and everyone returned below decks to do there duties. When everyone was gone I had allowed myself to cry for a little while.
> 
> A few hours later Jason came up to relive me from my shift. "Were you crying?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "Over what?" he asked. I didn't answer and I was glad that he took that as his queue to drop the subject. "Just go get some rest." he said. I muttered a thank you and  ran to my cabin downstairs.
> 
> I locked myself in my bedroom and plopped onto my bed crying. I was so exhausted. Today had taken so much out of me but I knew that I had to go back and take another shift in a few hours. I had spent so much of my strength today fighting sea monsters because they didn't seem to stop coming and it would have destroyed us.
> 
> I eventually drifted off into a sleep anyways. I didn't remember it when I woke up though. It seemed like it never happened even though I knew for a fact that Nico was in it and Luke wasn't. I was so horrified by the dream I had the time before though I didn't dwell on it to much.
> 
> "Hey Seaweed Brain... It's breakfast time." Annabeth called. I wanted to say that I wasn't hungry but my stomach growled in protest and sighing I got up to go eat and have yet another 'fun' meeting with the crew.


	8. Travel The World And The Seven Seas

 

 

 

 

 

> I really wished that I hadn't gone to sleep that night. Like most nights now. I wish Leo could create something that would make dreams sweeter... or at least push them away so that we didn't have them.
> 
> *******************************************************************************************
> 
> I was sitting in a really dark place. I looked around fearfully and saw a boy curled into a ball. He wore dark clothes and I knew it was Nico. "Nico!" I called out. He couldn't hear me. I realized that the space was closed off and no air could flow through here.
> 
> I began to fear. Ever since Alaska I had a huge fear of suffocating. I walked toward Nico and saw seeds on the ground between his feet. Pomegranate seeds. Food of the underworld. He was probably eating those to stay alive but the air was slowly turning poisonous.
> 
> My heart clenched in my chest as I watched him breathe in slightly. He looked so peaceful yet I knew that he wasn't okay.
> 
> ******************************************************************************************
> 
> I woke up with Annabeth calling my name. I sat there and breathed in smoothly and tried to relax which wasn't easy to do. "Are you okay?" she asked. "J-just a dream." I said. She nodded in understanding. We walked to the mess hall and had a meeting.
> 
> "So tell us about your dream." Annabeth said. I explained what I saw and what Nico had looked like. I left out certain details because I feared I would start crying even though I didn't quite know why.
> 
> Afterwards Hazel was crying as she was telling us what the seeds meant. "That means we only have five days left to find Nico." I said. She nodded solemnly. We had a lot of stuff to do but I definitely did not want to lose Nico.
> 
> The ship was under attack and I ran above deck to find a bunch of dolphin warriors. "What's going on?" I asked. I looked around and saw a man climb off of the ship. He stalked towards us grinning evilly.
> 
> My heart began beating faster as I watched him. He smiled toothily and grabbed a chain. "Take everything. All of it." He said. The dolphin warriors nodded and set to their jobs on working. 
> 
> We fought yada yada... like normal we won. It was a really long day. A few days later we arrived in Rome. I knew that I was going to have to say goodbye to Annabeth here even though I wasn't even the slightest bit happy about that. I also knew that we had to hurry. It was Nico's last day here and I wasn't to keen on losing him even if he didn't like me.
> 
> "Piper can you get a read on where Nico is at?" Jason asked. "I don't know. This blade doesn't ever show me anything good or it doesn't show me what I want to see." she said nervously. "Just try please. Nico's life is at risk." I begged. She sighed and brought out Katoptris. She hesitantly looked at it and this time, for the first time ever, it showed her exactly what she was looking for. Nico was sitting in there and there were no seeds left.
> 
> "We're too late." Jason said. "No... No I can't believe that. Maybe he just put himself in a further trance." I said. For some reason I didn't want to believe that he was dead. It was too hard for me to process. I didn't think that it was possible for someone such as Nico to die. I always took him for granted and now that he was about to die I realized just how much he meant to me. I couldn't figure out how I felt about him though and it was extremely aggravating. 
> 
> (Jason's POV)
> 
> I couldn't understand why Percy wanted so hard to believe that Nico was okay. There was absolutely no reason for it. Unless... nah that wasn't possible. He looked like he was about to cry and I knew that Nico obviously meant something if he was about to cry about it. "Your right. He'll be fine but we should go before we really are too late." I suggested. He nodded and wiped the unshed tears from his eyes.
> 
> We got off and Piper walked over to me. "Do you really believe that Nico is okay?" she asked. "I have to believe because I have the feeling that Percy would notice if I lost faith in it." I said. She nodded silently and we continued on towards the place where they separated. We went underground and a foul smell reached my nose. "What is that?" I asked. "I know that smell. It's animals." Percy said. "How do you know that." I asked.
> 
> "On my first quest Annabeth, Grover, and I were sitting in the back of a van with three animals caged up." he said. I was about to ask why but then I figured that I really didn't want to know the answer to that question so I didn't ask. "Gods... how long is this tunnel?" Percy asked. "It seems to snake down forever." I said. "Your not Hazel you wouldn't know that for sure." he said. "Yeah but that's what it looks like." I said pointing forward.
> 
> He looked up and gasped. "Gods we gotta go... he can't hold out much longer." Percy said. "How could you possibly know that?" me and Piper asked in unison. "I don't... I don't know I just, I just feel it." he said. Usually I wouldn't question a feeling like that because we are demigods and that's only natural for us. But this was different. _How could he possibly know how much longer Nico will be alive. That's just so... unnatural._
> 
>  (Annabeth's POV)
> 
> I had a feeling that things were going to be very different from now on. I started to realize the distance between everyone and it is starting to worry me. "You know that little team of yours won't last much longer." she hissed. "Shut up. How could you possibly know that?" I asked. "The same way that boy knows he's nearly dead." she hissed. "I don't know what your talking about." I called.
> 
> "You know Percy... he knows Nico's nearly dead." she said. I gasped. "He's almost dead. How much longer does he have?" I asked. "An hour at most." she said. "They'll make it in time. I know they will." I said. I didn't understand why but I had the strange urge to make sure that Nico was okay. I would do anything to make sure that he was okay and I didn't really understand why. I have never liked nor talked to him before recently so it didn't make any sense.
> 
> "You feel it don't you?" she asked. "Feel what?" I asked. "So you don't? All right then. I won't spoil for you or anything... not like you'll live through this anyhow." she said. "I'll make it through this. My friends will make it there on time. Nico will be alive and we'll take care of him. Then we'll stop Gaea from rising. We'll take the statue back to Camp Half-Blood and stop the war between Greeks and Romans and everything will be okay." I said. I didn't know who I was telling exactly.
> 
> "Sure you will." she said and she emerged from the darkness, her hairy spindly legs protruding from her hairy black abdomen. "Well they might you won't." she said, her sinister smile making me ask myself why i decided it would be a bright idea to come down here alone.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I heard the giants talking about shows and stuff but i couldn't hear what they were saying. That last pomegranate seed was wearing off and my vision became extremely fuzzy. I gasped for air and tried to listen. I heard a bunch of banging and rockets. I heard screaming and my eyes fluttered closed. "We've got to get Nico out of there now!" he yelled. My heart began beating faster but I couldn't open my eyes. 
> 
> The jar toppled over and light flooded in. I tried to gasp for air but none would come to my aid. Then everything blacked out.
> 
>  


	9. Circles, We're Going In Cirles

 

 

> (Percy's POV)
> 
> I looked around while the giants were momentarily down and gasped. Nico lied sprawled out on the floor. He wasn't moving and I began to worry. Piper must have saw what I was looking at because she raced towards him just as the giants started to reform. She looked at me and shook her head slowly. I willed the tears not to fall. I didn't know why I was about to cry over it. I looked back and Jason mouthed the word sorry. I shook my head and continued the fight.
> 
> Again the giants were a giant pile of dust but that wasn't going to stop them for long. I quickly looked around hoping to find something that could keep them apart longer. I spotted a board covered with grenades. I raced towards it and heard a grunt. I spun so quickly that I almost toppled over. Nico was moaning and crawling slowly, just waking up from his daze. I was so glad that he was awake and relief washed over me but as soon as it happened it was gone. I realized only too late that him making noises like that would wake up the giants. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to make him shut up.
> 
> "Duck!" I yelled. All three of them got the idea and hid behind something as I set the grenades off. The giants danced around the flames and raised us into the coliseum of Rome. There Dionysus, or Bacchus, or whatever he was being called at the moment, was waiting for us. "This is a fight that is worth my help, though I would have preferred Diet Pepsi not Diet Coke in the offering." he said. "Whatever just help." I said. "Well that tribute wasn't enough. I need to see that you are worth fighting with first." he said. I groaned. He has been, is, and always will be the biggest pain in the ass that can possibly exist.
> 
>  I was furious. "What?!" I yelled. "You heard me... I need to see that fighting with you is actually worth the effort." he said. "What better way to find out than help us." I suggested hoping that it would work. "You are not Annabeth... you do not have the ability to convince me to do anything." he said smiling. I silently cursed and turned around to help Jason. We fought long and hard and yet he still didn't come to our aid. The both of us were tired. We couldn't continue on like this.
> 
> When the giants were down I turned towards him. "Have we proven ourselves yet or are you still going to be a stubborn mule?" I asked. His nostrils flared and he went red in the face. "Now you'll have to work twice as hard." he said angrily. Nico's head turned so fast that it looked like it was going to fall off. "Why would you do that?" he asked. "Because of what he said to me... didn't you hear?" the god asked in a matter of fact tone.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> Of all people that could have come to my aid it had to be him. I woke up moments later sputtering uselessly and groaned. I tried crawling away when I heard him yell duck. The next thing I know I am sitting in a box seat with Piper and a strange looking dude. He looked kinda like Dionysus but skinnier. Then I realized that I must have been looking at Bacchus. I didn't see what was going on but I could guess that Percy and Jason were fighting off those giants. Why wasn't he up there helping him.
> 
> "Piper are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah... my arms just broken. Are you alright?" she asked. "I guess I am." I said. "You look extremely pale... are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah I'm sure... i just didn't expect to get out of their alive." I said. She nodded in understanding and turned her worried eyes back to the match. "How's it going?" I asked. She helped me sit up so that I could see it myself. My eyes widened in horror. I may not have liked either of them very much but I didn't want either of them to die. I wasn't that cold hearted. Then Bacchus said something that made me turn quickly.
> 
> Bad idea. The world swiveled around me and I was momentarily blinded. No more fast movements. "Please Lord Bacchus... they need it." I begged. Then a few things happened at once. Percy and Jason disabled both giants and somehow managed to keep them both down, the Argo II sailed into the arena, and a giant flash of light appeared behind me. "Bacchus, excuse us. I need to talk to Nico alone." she said. "But I haven't seen anything worth enough for my help yet." he protested.
> 
> "Bacchus just go and do it. Take Piper with you... I need to talk to Nico alone." she repeated. Hesitantly Bacchus turned and disappeared with Piper to finish off the giants. "What do you want?" I asked. She just smiled oddly. She changed forms reverting back to her Greek aspect. "Whatever it is, I don't want to know after the deal you made. Ugh. And while your here tell me why you couldn't speak in front of your daughter about whatever this is." I said angrily.
> 
> "Well that deal was so that your parents wouldn't start a huge fight while they are already fighting themselves. I couldn't speak about this in front of Piper because she needs to find out in her own time and as for the news, well... you might want to hear this." she said.
> 
> (Piper's POV)
> 
> Bacchus and I reappeared by the ship and he quickly finished off the giants. I waited at the bottom. "Where's Nico?" Percy said frowning. I pointed up to the box seats at Nico and Aphrodite. "What does she want with him?" Percy scowled. I shrugged pretending that I didn't have any clue as to what was going on up there. In all reality I had a pretty good idea about what they were talking about. Nico came down moments later, his face paler than usual. It was all that I needed to confirm my suspicions about what they were talking about. Now I just needed to figure out who the other person was.
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> When I saw Aphrodite talking to Nico I immediately got jealous. She had a way of looking beautiful for whoever she was talking to. I also knew that if she was there talking to Nico then it meant that he had a crush on somebody. I was jealous at first then disappointed because I knew it wasn't me, and then back to jealous. I couldn't figure out why though. I was completely happy with Annabeth and I couldn't imagine any life without her, but for some reason the idea of Nico with someone else scared me. Now I just had to figure out why.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I did not enjoy that talk with Aphrodite in the slightest. I walked down no doubt looking horrified. I looked at everyone and then at Percy and he was glaring up at the place I was talking with Aphrodite. I couldn't understand why either. I was about to ask him something when he gasped. "What?" Leo asked frowning. "Annabeth!" he called. Every hope that I had drained out of me. I ran aboard the ship with a worried Percy chasing after me but I locked myself in one of the member's rooms and silently cried. "Gods why do I have to be such and idiot? Why did I believe that this could ever happen? Why can't I just forget about it?" I asked myself quietly, ignoring the pounding on the bunker door.


	10. The Demons Hide To Invite You To The Black Parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short I am writing this in the middle of class so I hope you guys like it because this is worth getting in trouble for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> (Percy's POV)
> 
> I couldn't understand why Nico rushed off so quickly. All that I had said was Annabeth. Did he not like her? Why not? I couldn't think about that at the moment though. I had to go and make sure he was okay. I pounded on the door. He didn't answer so I kicked it open. He jumped. "G-go away." he said.
> 
> "Are you crying?" I asked. "N-no." he said. I sat down next to him though I faced the opposite direction. "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" he asked. "Why do you hate me so much? You talk to others at our camp, granted it isn't very often, but you do it. So why not me?" I asked. "You think I hate you?" he asked, a tinge of amusement in his voice. "Well yeah. I mean you talk to everybody but me and I want to be there for you." I said.
> 
> "You wouldn't understand." he said. "I doubt that." I said. "I..." he started. He didn't get to finish, however, because Leo burst in worriedly. "What?" I asked. "Sea.... monster." he gasped. I raced above deck with Nico and Leo thundering up after me. I looked around and I heard laughing. I spun around and felt my face reddening from anger and embarrassment. "What the heck?" I asked. "Sorry I just thought we should get Nico out here." Jason said. "There were other ways that you could have done that." I said angrily. "Look I apologized okay." Jason said.
> 
> I nodded and began cooling down. "Why did you need me up here anyways?" Nico asked. "Well you looked bad and then you raced up here and locked yourself in my room so I figured that something was wrong. All I wanted was to make sure that you are okay after all." Jason said.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> "Why do you care so much? I never stayed at either camp very long and I don't know half of you at all so..." I asked. "Because like it or not your a demigod. And we demigods stick together. No one gets left behind. So I don't know about you but whenever I see anyone in need of help... I'm gonna help." Piper said. I felt myself blush slightly and looked away. "Hey man, are you okay?" Percy asked. "I'm fine... we need to go now though." I said. "And why is that?" he asked. "Because Annabeth needs our help." I said. Percy's eyes widened. "Oh Crap!" he yelled. 
> 
> Leo ran towards Festus who creaked. "I know I know... we'll fix it later." he said. In a few minutes the ship was in the air and there was a determined look on everybody's faces. I silently slipped below decks and went to the dining hall. I sat and messed with the hem on the cloth. I kind of just stared into space and didn't realize when Hazel plopped down next to me. "Nico... what's wrong?" she asked. "Honestly Hazel..." I started. I didn't think she would take this alright. After all she did grow up in the twenties. "It's nothing. I'm fine." I said.
> 
> She stared at me obviously unconvinced. "Really... I'm fine. Now go hang out with your boyfriend." I said. She was about to protest but decided against it and left. _When I get back after this war I'm gonna leave. I'm not going to come back after that. Not to either of them._
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> I was so nervous. I wanted to go down and talk to Nico but at the same time I felt that he needed his space. I stayed above deck and spotted the parking lot Jason said Bacchus told them about. "There!" I shouted. Leo veered the ship in that direction and shot the ballistae at it. "What the hell Leo?' Jason yelled. "What?" Leo asked grinning. "Why did you do that?" Jason asked. "I have been wanting to use that thing for a while now. Why?" he asked. "Because you could have killed Annabeth." I said anger flaring up inside me.
> 
> His face fell in an instant. "Look Percy I'm sorry..." he started. "Look man, I don't want to hear it. I just want to get her and get out of here." I said. Leo nodded slowly obviously angry at himself for doing that. I sighed heavily. "Sorry Leo it's just she means a lot and I can't... can't lose her. I need her now more than I ever will and I just apologize." I said.
> 
> "It's alright. I just feel stupid doing that." he said. "Alright, I'm gonna be sick... you two done yet because we got a girl to save." Nico said. I chuckled softly. "Nico, You always know exactly what to say." I said. At my compliment his eyes seemed to sparkle and he turned away. But before he did... _Was that a blush?_
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I wasn't at all happy to get Annabeth back but I couldn't, for the life of me, leave Percy to deal with the pain of losing her. I guess I'm really not that cold afterall. I walked upstairs and heard them talking and nearly puked. "Alright, I'm gonna be sick... you two done yet because we got a girl to save." I said. We rushed down into the underground chamber and I gulped. 
> 
> The cold air. The feeling and smell of death. I knew exactly where the darkness below led to. "We gotta get out of here." Annabeth and I said. Jason and Frank hoisted the Athena Parthenos aboard the ship and tied everything down while Leo made sure that it was secure. Hazel helped me walk because I wasn't fully capable of doing so all the time.
> 
> Then it happened. What I most dreaded.
> 
> (Annabeth's POV)
> 
> A sharp pain shot up my leg and I yelped in pain. "What is it? What's wrong?" Percy asked. "I don't... I don't know." I said. It happened again but with more force this time. It was so much force that I was knocked off of my feet. My dagger was lying a little ways away and I couldn't reach it. By now I knew that a silky strand of spider weave was stuck to my leg. 
> 
> Another forceful yank and I was pulled towards the dark chasm below. I knew where that chasm led and I wasn't to keen on going there after barely surviving Arachne. Percy lunged and grabbed my hand. I realized only to late that his extra weight would push the both of us off the edge. He gripped the rock and held on tightly.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I scrambled foward in horror, trying to grab Percy's hand. He was to far down for me to reach but after what I had seen I couldn't let anyone fall in there. "Take them to the other side. To the other doors." Percy said. "No." I called trying not to start crying. "Please Nico... promise me." he said. I couldn't speak so instead I just nodded and watched in utter despair as he released his grip and fell into Tartarus.
> 
> I couldn't move. I tried not to cry but I couldn't move. I was frozen in despair. Piper ran over to me and pulled me aboard the ship and into the stables belowdecks next to the Athena Parthenos. Again she touched me and this time I burst into tears. I shook as the sobs left my mouth and warm tears rolled down my face. She pulled me in for a hug and I leaned into her embrace if only for a moment. Then I pulled back, pushed her away, and ran up to the crow's nest to sleep for a while.
> 
>  


	11. I Can't Help But Love You, Even Though I Try Not To.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter of the book series but I will add bits and pieces of my writing in there along with Rick Riordan's. Just a forewarning. Also if you haven't read the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series, I have no idea why you are wasting time reading this. Go read that instead.

 

 

 

 

 

> (Jason's POV)
> 
> I don't know what I was expecting to see when I got here but this was definitely not it.
> 
> After Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus, Khione made a reappearance and we lost Leo along the way. We got him back and then we ended up here. We got off of the ship and strolled along the streets and saw a man. Being us, we followed him. He turned out to be the God Favonius and he turned us into the wind leading up to where we are now.
> 
> The palace was beautiful. It was made up of spakling white columns and as hard as I tried I couldn't seem to figure out who's Palace it was.
> 
> "Welcome to Salona," Favonius said. "Capital of Dalmatia! Nirthplace of Diocletian! But before that,  _long_ before that, it was the home of Cupid." Of course everytime that I thought of Cupid I thought of a baby in diapers shooting arrows at people to make them fall in love. "Oh he's not like that." Favonius said. "How did you..." I started. "Everyone gets the wrong impression of Cupid." he said.
> 
> I turned to Nico and noticed that the grass blackened and withered beneath his feet. "Hey man... are you okay?" I asked. He was grabbing the column beside him like it was a lifeline. "I don't blame you for being nervous." Favonius said. Nico straightend up as if that was an insult. He brushed the hair out of his face and huffed. "I'm not nervous." he said. His face was one of pure deterimination.
> 
> A strange whistling sound echoed throughout the palace. "Well that's my cue." Favonius stood. "Think long and hard about how you proceed, Nico di'Angelo. You cannot lie to Cupid. If you let your anger rule you... well, your fate will be even sadder than mine." And with that he disappeared and flew away leaving a God who's coming, a nervous Nico, and me very confused.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I was anything but happy to be here of all places. I mean, why did it have to be Cupid? I'm trying to get away from all of this and here he is to bring it all back. It doesn't matter anyways, when we get done with this war I'm going to leave and I won't come back.
> 
> Jason was hurled across the grounds and he tumbled down the stairs. I ran down after him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I just got sucker punched." he said.  _Did you expct me to play fair? I am love after all._
> 
> This guy was going to be very hard to fight not only because he was a God but because he was a God who could turn invisible and you can't predict it. I was already nervous before but this definitely didn't make it any better. I heard a loud whistling and if it hadn't been for Jason knocking me over I would have died.
> 
> We continued to fight as he continued to boast about his handsomeness and how death was kinder than he was. "Just give us the scepter!" I yelled. I stumble backwards as a hot geyser errupted where I was just standing. I looked at Jason and he seemed to understand. I ran to the side creating a diversion while Jason concentrated on where he was. 
> 
> A bolt of lightning told me that he thought he knew. There was silence and a surge of relief fled through me. Then we heard laughing.  _Nice try young hero. But you can't pin love down so easily._
> 
> I stood still with Jason a little ways to my right and I heard another whistling sound. I didn't have time to see it though before an arrow embeded itself inside my arm. I howled in pain and stumbled backwards but when I looked down again there was no blood or even an arrow. "Okay enough games!" I shouted. I dodged to the side, pushing Jason out of the way just as an arrow exploded behind us. I turned toward him. "Show yourself." I said angrily.
> 
> I was nervous to see him but now all that I felt was anger. He didn't just get to toy with us and laugh at us like we were just some puppets in a show for his amusement. I got steadily to my feet and listened. I couldn't hear anything though because of all the noises around me. The leaves were rustling and everything was moving. I spun around and a stone column collapsed. Jason had just barely rolled out of the way but that bolt of lightning must have took more out of him than either of us had thought. He couldn't stand if Cupid decided to do something he would die.
> 
> "Stop it! It's me you want... leave Jason alone." I yelled. From the look on Jason's face he clearly didn't understand what I was going on about. _Po_ _or Nico, you know love requires great risks, what have you risked in my name?_   "I have been to Tartarus and back." I snarled. "You don't scare me." 
> 
> _Quite the contrary I believe. You see I scare you very, very much. Face me. Be honest._ The ground shifted beneath me as I called upon my skeletons to fight. I couldn't get them out yet though. "Just give us the scepter, We don't have time for games." I said.  _Games!?_ He rounded on me and the next thing I know I'm sprawled on the floor.
> 
> _Love is no game! It requires hard work and effort. Only then will you recieve your reward._ I thought love was bad before but now I realized that it wasn't bad. It was horrible. "Nico what does this guy want from you?" Jason asked.  _Tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the real reason you ran away from Camp Half-Blood, and why you are always alone._
> 
> I couldn't take any more of this crap. I was able to admit it. I was scared of how I felt. I hated myself for it and everything. Watching it happen was the worst thing that could happen to me but I just couldn't deal with it. I let so much hatred and anger and shame flood through me. The dead rose and Cupid sighed.  _Will you hide among the dead as you always do?_
> 
> (Jason's POV)
> 
> The dead rose and Cupid was being rude to Nico as usual but the emotions that flooded from Nico were overwelming. It was full of hatred, fear, and... shame.
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> Nico and a girl who looked like him sat on a rock as a male defeated the manticore. Nico was so happy because it was his favorite game, Mythomagic, come to life. Percy was the first demigod he had ever seen in action and he loved him for letting him glimpse that world. 
> 
> The scene changed and I saw Nico yelling at Percy. "I believed you. I trusted that you would bring her back safetly but now she's gone and I'm alone." he cried. "No... you have us. We'll always be there for you." Percy said. "No!" Nico yelled. A crack formed on the steps and hatred coursed through him but I could feel the moment he realized that he couldn't harm Percy. He turned and ran instead, afraid of himself and his feelings.
> 
> A dozen more scenes like this passed through my mind and I suddenly understood why he had agreed to help Percy even though he hated them. I could understand everything about the way he is now because of it.
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I was frozen and I couldn't speak for I was too overwhelmed with the outcome of this. While I was zoned out Nico and his skeletons grappled an invisible being and forced him to the ground.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> _Interesting. Do you have the strength after all?_
> 
> "I left Camp Half-Blood because I fell in love. I didn't mean it to happen but Annabeth..." I started.  _Still hiding. I guess you do not posses the strength._ "Nico." Jason said. "it's okay. I get it." 
> 
> All of my strength drained from me. I couldn't fight it any longer. I knew that I had to come to terms and accept it but... did I want to? It was the only way that I would be able to move on.  I knew that my face showed my pain and misery over the years but there was nothing I could do to stop it.
> 
> "No, you don't. There's no way that you could understand." I said.  _And so you run away again. From yourself, From your friends._ "I don't have any friends. I left Camp Half-Blood because I'll never belong." I yelled. Cupid was still pinned down by the skeletons but he laughed anyway. "Leave him alone." Jason croaked.
> 
> (Jason's POV)
> 
> I watched as Cupid tormented Nico about his love life. I wanted to strike him with another bolt of lightning but unfortunately I didn't have the strength to do so. "I wasn't in love with Annabeth." Nico said his voice cracking. "You were jealous because she got everything that you wanted. Nico I get it." I said. "I was in love with Percy... I hated myself for feeling that way. I hated him for making me feel that way but I can't do this anymore. That's why I have made up my mind." he said. I had a bad feeling about this.
> 
> _So you'll leave again. No camps, no home, aside from the underworld but what if daddy doesn't accept that his son is gay?_ "Shut up!" I snarled. Then Cupid disappeared and so did the skeletons. Nico crumbled to the floor with a mix of exhaustion and shame. He shook with sobs and I went over to comfort him.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> It sucked getting it out there but I got the staff and that's all that matters right? After Cupid left I collapsed. It was a mixture of exhaustion and shame that coursed through me. Jason walked over to comfort me but I got up and grabbed the staff. "Nico, I'm sorry..." he started. "For what? None of this is your fault." I said. He moved to grab my shoulder but I moved away. "Look we got the scepter that's all that matters." I said. "Yeah... I guess... but you know you can tell everyone else right?" he said.
> 
> "And why would I do that?" I asked. "Because you would have that many more people to back you up and beat whoever is giving you any trouble." he said. "Right and I suppose that Percy and Annabeth will take this perfectly fine?" I asked. He opened my mouth to say something again but I cut him off. "Look, I'm not telling anyone else and I hope that you do the same." I said. He was going to say something but in the end decided against it. "Let's get going... we can fly down..." he started. "No more winds... we're going my way." I said.
> 
> Jason reluctantly nodded and I shadow-traveled us onto the ship.


	12. You Can't See My Tears In The Rain, All Around The World It's Just The Same, Same, Same

 

 

 

> As it turns out shadow traveling in my current state was a very bad idea. As soon as we landed I collapsed and passed out. When I came to I was in the sick bay below decks and I couldn't move. "What happened?" I asked. My vision was blurry but I did see the giant mob of golden brown hair before having the air squeezed out of my lungs.
> 
> "Ca-an't breathe." I choked out. "Oh Gods, sorry Nico." she said pushing away. "It's fine. Can you tell me exactly what happened?" I asked. "I have no idea." she said. The door creaked open and I saw Jason standing there. I frowned slightly hoping that Hazel wouldn't see it but that hope was short lived. She got up and stormed over to Jason. "What did you do to him?" She asked scoldingly. 
> 
> Jason threw his hands up in surrender swearing up and down that he didn't do anything. Hazel looked over at me skeptically. "Hazel, it's fine." I said. She frowned slightly. "Seriously, he didn't do anything." I promised. She hesitantly left andd Jason closed the door behind him. "Care to tell me what happened?" I asked. He explained what had happened after I had blacked out and how everyone was.
> 
> "How long have I been out?" I asked. "A few days." he said. "A few days?" I asked. He nodded slightly. "Then we better get going or... or..." I started. I  didn't need to finish my sentence though and it was a good thing too because Frank opened up the doors. "Hazel says that we are here." he said. I jumped up despite them telling me to lay down and I ran upstairs. As soon as I burst out onto the deck I shivered. "What is that?" Jason asked pinting towards the sky.
> 
> "What is what?" Frank asked. "The doors are being opened. Every twelve minutes." I said. "How can you tell?" Piper asked. "Well there is this black lightning in the area whenever the doors open." Hazel said. "Then how come we can't see it?" Leo asked. "Because we are the children of Hades." Hazel explained. _Then how in Hades did Jason see it?_
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> Things were not looking to brightly down here. Someone was going to have to hold the doorbell thing for twelve minutes while someone fought of all of the monsters. There were only three of us which meant that two would have to stay. I know that Bob said that he could do it on his own but I seriously doubted that anyone could pull off such a big feat alone.
> 
> "Annabeth... your gonna have to go." I said. "I am not leaving with out you seaweed brain." she said smiling slightly. "Annabeth, someone has to hold the doors while Bob fights because he certainly can't do it on his own." I said. "I am not leaving you behind." she repeated. "But Annabeth..." I started. "Percy, I said no. If your staying then so am I." she said defiantly. I knew that there was no changing her mind but I tried in vain to do just that anyways.
> 
> There was a loud clash as a giant came tumbling towards us. My first instinct was to fight the thing but then I saw who it was and smiled. "I took your advice and created a new path." he called to Annabeth. "Congratulations." she said. "You two go while I hold the button." he said. The last glimpse we saw of Tartarus was Bob disenigrating after being stabbed by the God himself.
> 
> We rose and held the doors shut and finally reached the top. Someone had warned about what would happen if we got stuck in the middle of the two. I thought we had made it but the air suddenly turned poisonous. I gasped, clutching my chest. Annabeth looked over at me worried. "Percy whats..." she started but soon she was also a coughing fit on the floor. I grabbed her hand, tears in my eyes. "I... love..." I croaked out but I stopped. 
> 
> She nodded in understanding but what she understood, I didn't know, because I definitely didn't know yet. I sighed and closed my eyes as my breathing became ragged.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> We hurried down the tunnel steps. We were getting closer. Our friends were alive. I could feel it. Then I stumbled foward hiting the wall with such force that I sprained my wrist. My vision tunneled and both Jason and Hazel rushed over to me hurriedly. "Nico.. what's wrong are you okay?" Jason asked. Hazel stayed quiet and I knew that she felt it too. But then, why was I being affected by it. 
> 
> My chest began to hurt and I started coughing and I crumpled to the floor. Hazel's eyes widened and she ordered the group to do something. I couldn't hear what it was though because there seemed to be a loud wind whipping through my ears. Then all of a sudden a felt fine. I got up and coughed one last time. "What the hell was that?" Frank asked. "May I speak to you for a moment Hazel?" I asked. She reluctantly nodded and followed me further down the passageways.
> 
> "You felt that too right?" I asked. "Yeah, they... they..." she tried. "It's okay you don't have to say it." I said. "Nico, why were you affected by their death?" she asked. None of us were aware of Jason listening to our conversation. "I honestly don't know. But I felt them die. Their last breath but then... everything was normal again." I said.
> 
> (Jason's POV)
> 
> Honestly, I was afraid that they had died but at the moment I was more afraid that Nico had died. He hadn't even said I love you yet. Well, I love you again after they got their memories wiped. I loved that Percy and Annabeth were together but I think that Nico deserved a chance to be happy and I knew that Percy provided him with that chance so I was all for it, even if it would piss Annabeth off.
> 
> We hurried down the rest of the tunnel and faced off with monsters and witches and giants but it was now time for us to leave except one problem. The place was caving in and there was no escape. "You can shadow-travel us." Piper suggested. "Not this many people." Nico said. "Take hands and grab mine Nico. I'll try and help." Hazel said.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> It worked.
> 
> I didn't think that it was going to work.
> 
> We landed on a grassy field and Hazel looked proud. I didn't tell her that she hadn't shared any magic though. I didn't want to ruin her pride. I looked around at everyone sighing. We did it.
> 
> Then I realized I was holding Percy's hand and I yanked it away, blushing as I turned around hoping that no one saw. I heard Jason snigger and I glared at him which caused him to stop.
> 
> Reyna appeared at the helm and I didn't miss the excitment in Annabeth's eyes either.  _Is this what Aphrodite meant by wait until the right time?_
> 
> I had a feeling it wasn't though so I just let it go. Reyna bounded down towards us and smiled. I smiled back, trying to stand upright. That travel had taken alot out of me. I nodded towards her and walked off. I needed some alone time. I walked onto the ship while everyone else was lying on the grass having a picnic. We had a few more weeks. We were gonna go to Greece and then very quickly make our way to Half-Blood hill. That was the plan.
> 
> I got aboard the ship and stared off into space, thinking about what life would have been like if I had never met Percy.
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> Nico blushed when he realized I was holding his hand and then Reyna showed up. We all knew that the plan was to go to Greece and then to Half-Blood hill. I was smiling and enjoying time with the others but I was really worried. Nico looked pretty bad and I wanted to talk to him and comfort him or something. I looked up at the ship and saw him leaning against the railing with a deamy look on his face.
> 
> Smiling to myself I looked away, but then I quickly looked back when I realized that he wasn't the only one there... There was a huge manticore standing behind him. "Nico!" I yelled. He snapped awake and turned around just as the pincer stabbed his stomach. I raced up to the ship and climbed aboard with everyone waiting down below. I looked around and sliced the monster to pieces but when I looked up I saw Nico lying on the deck with his hand on his stomach.
> 
> My gut wrenched and my eyes watered. "Is everything okay up there?" Reyna asked. I sank to my knees and cried silently into my hands. Jaosn ran aboard and yelled for the help of everyone else. They quickly came up and hurried him to the sick bay to nurse his wounds. Annabeth and Jason helped me to my room since I couldn't move.
> 
> They both sat in a chair akwardly as I calmed down... sort of. "Annabeth can I have a minute with Percy?" Jason asked. Annabeth nodded and left to help with Nico. "Percy... I'm sorry." he said. I didn't reply. "You really care about him don't you?" he asked a hint of unbelieving in his voice. "No... he's just a... a good friend is all." I sobbed.
> 
> "Percy it's okay I get it. Believe me I get it." he said. I looked at him sadly. "I don't know what to feel about him. I feel like there is something there, or there was, but... I'm with Annabeth." I said. Jason just sat there pondering this. "But," he said. "But, it doesn't feel right to me." I said. His eyes sparkled. "He'll be fine I promise." he said.
> 
> "How could you know that? Those things are poisonous. He could already be dead... I can't... I can't lose another person...." I started but I trailed off. "He'll be fine. No is going to die okay. Everything will be fine." he said. "But how can you be sure? I mean look at him... he already looks like he's gone and I feel like... like... ugh..." I screamed. I steadied my breathing before continuing. "I just can't lose another person that I love is all." I said.
> 
> Jason smiled. "What?" I asked. "I think you just figured out how you felt about him. Don't worry I won't say anything." he said. With me left confused, he left.  _What? All I had said was... I just can't lose another person that I l... ohhhhh._
> 
> My eyes widened as I realized what I had just said, out loud, in front of Jason of all people. At least it hadn't been a conscious Nico. That would have been embarrassing. He probably would have run away if he ever found that out. He must never know then.


	13. Keep It Hush!

> (Jason's POV)
> 
> I stood outside his door a little longer and listened, waiting for him to say something. "Oh my gods. I can't believe I said that. I can't believe... I said that..." I heard him say with a smile in his voice. I smiled slightly and turned to leave. "Wait... he would freak. I can't ever let him know about this." I groaned and leaned against the door. I didn't realize what happened until I was sprawled out on top of Percy.
> 
> "Oh gods sorry." I mumbled. "What the hell is going on?" Annabeth asked angrily. "I didn't mean to... just the door... and I... on top of.... ugh." I groaned. "It's okay I get it." she said. I thanked her in appreciation because that would have been embarrassing. "Percy... I need some help carrying Hazel to her room." she said. Percy nodded and got up to help. As soon as they left the room I closed the door and sat down next to Nico.
> 
> I grabbed his hand. "I am so sorry that this had to happen. I am sort of glad that you aren't awake right now because you would never let me do this if you were. I guess it will make this easier but I just wish that you were here. I would love to see the look on your face when you hear the news." I said. I heard a thump and tensed up, pausing. Then I remembered that Hazel's room was right next to the sick bay and the two of them wouldn't be having an easy time wrestling her into bed.
> 
> "Look... I just need to get this out and with you unconscious I couldn't really get into trouble so here it goes... I know that you love Percy. It was obvious when Cupid ran into us. I also want to apologize, though there was nothing I could do about it, about him looking like Percy. It must have been awful hearing those evil and cruel things coming out of the one you love. I'm not supposed to be telling you this but I know that you aren't awake so... Percy loves you and is scared to lose you. If there is anything that you can do, please fight it as long as you can. We need you here." I said. I let go of his hand and sighed. I rested my head between my hands and sobbed slightly.
> 
> It's kind of scary how fast everything happened. One minute I was scared that he was going to hurt me and literally the next, I was holding a major secret of his. It brought us closer and in a way he was a friend. I didn't want to lose a friend and just the thought of it horrified me. I got up and walked out to the mess hall to eat dinner with the rest of the crew.
> 
> After everyone had gone to sleep Percy crept into Nico's room. He was honestly terrified of what might happen. He grabbed his hand and sobbed silently. "Why did this have to happen?" He asked. He looked at him and let out a sob. "How did this even happen? How did I end up falling for you?" he asked.
> 
> I stood outside the door and smiled. _Because it wasn't the first time and even if it was... well, it just happened slowly. As you saw more of him you started to realize just how sweet he actually was._ I chuckled and shook my head. The thought was ironic actually. The child of death falling for a man who has saved millions and a man who couldn't be more different no less.
> 
> Percy's choked sob brought me back from my thoughts. "I am sorry Nico. Sorry for getting your sister killed and sorry for doing anything to hurt you. I have hurt you in more ways than anyone should go through. And I know that you don't like me very much but I just need to get this out because I don't have the balls to tell you when your awake because you'll run away. Nico I like you and maybe even more than that and I just can't... can't... lose you too. Please fight through this. We will get you healed as soon as we possibly can." he said.
> 
> My heart melted into a million pieces. If Nico was awake right now I highly doubt that he would run away. Maybe freak out a bit but... he won't leave. "So finally a confession huh?" Piper asked. I jumped back startled. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "The whole time. It's about time though. How long have you known about him liking Nico?" she asked. "As soon as he found out, you?" I asked. "A long time before that... my mom told me what had happened. Aside from the side of Nico. She wouldn't give anything away from his side of this whole thing." she said.
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> As I was talking to Nico I realized that I actually needed to tell him. I didn't want to think about what could happen but I needed to get it out there in the open. "Please Apollo... help Nico... he needs it and... I need it." I begged. A blinding light filled the room as the God appeared. "Alright Aphrodite." he bellowed. From the eerie quiet around the ship, I would assume that I was the only one who heard that.
> 
> "Just move on over here and do that and this and... there you go... he's all fixed." Apollo said. Then he disappeared as if nothing happened. "Okay that was weird." I mumbled. Nico groaned. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked at me. "Percy?" he asked. "Yeah... hey you need to go to sleep I need to talk when you wake up though." I said. He nodded tiredly and layed his head down on his pillow. As soon as it did though he started snoring quietly in that cute way of his. _Since when did I think Nico as cute?_
> 
> I walked towards the door and stopped when I heard some voices. "Piper Nico is from a time where being gay was considered wrong. If he liked Percy he would probably run and never come back because of his feelings. He wouldn't stay and he would either kill himself or go to the underworld." Jason said. "I suppose your right. I'm going to go to bed now." Piper said. "See ya tomorrow." Jason said. Piper left and Jason sighed as he rounded the corner.
> 
> I held back the unshed tears threatening to fall and ran to my room. I slammed the door with a thud and began crying on my bed. Jason walked in moments later. "Hey man are you okay?" he asked. "No... Jason. I'm not. I can't tell Nico how I feel." I said. "Why not?" Jason asked. "You said so yourself didn't you? He'd run away." I said. "But I..." he started. "Jason just go... I... I need time to myself at the moment." I said. "But..." he started. "Just go!" I yelled. He jumped, nodded, and then left the room. I sank back into the bed sheets and cried myself to sleep.
> 
> (Jason's POV)
> 
> I ran to Piper's room. "What is it?" she asked. "Okay I lie to you about the Nico thing but now I really screwed up." I said. "What happened?" she asked. "Well..." I started. "Start from the beginning." she said. So I told her about the day with Cupid and how everything went.
> 
> "Then later I hear Percy admit he loved Nico even though he hadn't known it himself. So I was about to go see Nico when I heard Percy talking to him and then I bumped into you. I lied to you saying that Nico would run away even though he wouldn't because he liked Percy, and I guess Percy overheard the conversation because he ran into his room. When I went to go talk to him he was flipping out and crying because he heard that Nico would run and now he's not going to say anything." I said.
> 
> "Okay and this is a huge problem why?" she asked. "Because Nico said he was going to leave after this war because he couldn't deal with Percy being in love with Annabeth and if Percy is in love with Nico then Nico won't leave. But Percy isn't going to say anything so Nico is going to go back to living on the streets." I said. Piper's eyes widened when she realized what she meant. "Oh well then... we are going to have to get them together aren't we?" she asked with a mischievous grin.
> 
> "Uh oh what do you have planned?" I asked. "You'll find out soon enough." she smiled. Then she shooed me out and fell asleep. _Well this was definitely going to be an interesting couple of days._  


	14. A Tale Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that the words between the stars (*) are a dream.

 

> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I woke up the next morning feeling extremely sick. I moved to get up but Hazel jumped up and pushed me down quickly. "Hazel... I'm okay." I said. "Right and I suppose being stung by a Manticore and suddenly revived fully is okay." she said. "I.. w-what?" I asked nauseously. "You were stung by a Manticore." she said. "Then how am I alive right now?" I asked. "See that's the thing. No one was here but Percy when you woke up..." she started.
> 
> I had a flashback to Percy being right there when I woke up the first time. I was so confused. _Why is he in my bedroom at this hour?_ I couldn't figure out why. Now it made sense. "And?" I asked. "Well he hasn't woken up since he went to bed last night." she said nervously. "What happened?" I asked. "No one knows." she said. Despite her telling me to continue to lie down, I got up and rushed over to his room.
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> *******************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> "So Percy...." he said. "Look, I don't want to do this okay. I don't want to know where this leads. You haven't exactly been yourself lately." I said. "Then ask me a question. A question that only I would know the answer to." he said. I had thought long and hard and decided on one that only he knew. "Where was I stabbed by the Pit Scorpion?" I asked. "You were cut on the hand." he said.
> 
> I jumped into his arms and pulled him into a kiss. "It really is you." I said happily. "I told you that it was. You know you can be so oblivious sometimes." he said. I chuckled lightly. "Did you know that you are the hottest and most loveable person on the planet?" he asked. "Shut up." I said, shoving him away. I was definitely aware of the blush creeping up my cheeks. "No seriously... I love you Percy." he said.
> 
> "And I you..." I replied. That night we got a little restless and I was definitely not the same. No matter how innocent I seemed, I wasn't. I was 12 when I first lost my virginity. And in the end he died. "P-percy..." he had cried. I cried as I watched him now plunge the blade into his arm. I turned and ran so that Annabeth couldn't see me. 
> 
> "Percy..." I heard a whisper. I looked around startled and saw him. "How are you- but you just... huh?" I asked. "I'm sorry." he said. He began fading away and I knew that I was going to lose him and this time I knew that it was going to be for good. "Wait... come back... Luke..." I called out. His form still faded. "Please, I love you." I cried. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep but just before I did I heard him reply. "I love you too."
> 
> *******************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> He was sweating like crazy. He was thrashing about. I grabbed a wet towel and held it against his forehead. "Please Percy don't die." I begged. Jason walked in a few moments later. "How did this happen? Last night, aside from him crying, he was perfectly fine. I don't know what happened." he said confused. I shrugged. "I don't get it either." I said.
> 
> I tried to hold back my tears. "How could this happen? I am fine and now he is dying. This isn't what I would have wanted." I said silently. Jason had already left to go get more towels. Percy shuddered violently and his eyes fluttered open. "But I did. You can't die." he said. Then his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed once again.
> 
> I sat there frozen. Completely still and unable to think. I squeezed his hand and thought. What could have possibly happened. I remember waking up and seeing him fine and he told me that I needed to rest and so that's what I did. Then I woke up to find out that now he's the one lying in bed. I was so confused. None of this made any sense.
> 
> My vision blurred and I doubled over wheezing.
> 
> _"What did you do?" Aphrodite asked. "I healed Nico like you wanted me to." a male replied. "Yeah but now Percy is the one dying." Poseidon roared. "Well I had to transfer the poison to someone didn't I?" the man asked. "So you sent it to him?" my father asked angrily. "I knew that he was willing to die to save Nico." the man said. "He better make it out of this Apollo or so help me..." Poseidon threatened. "He'll live, trust me... that kid of yours has a strong heart." Apollo said. "How can I trust you when you are about to kill him." Poseidon roared. "I'm not trying to kill him." Apollo said. "Then why didn't you put it on anyone else?" Hades asked. "Because it had to go to someone who was willing to die for Nico and I am pretty sure that Hades wouldn't be too happy if his daughter, who just got out of the underworld, was sent back." Apollo said. "It doesn't matter anyways because we all know that Percy will live." Zeus said. "That is true." Hermes added in. "The matter we need to discuss is actually their relationship..." Aphrodite started._
> 
> I strained to continue listening to their conversation but it quickly faded and I was left with a terrible feeling in my gut. The gods were messing with us for their own benefits. We were fine and a couple then got our memories erased, then we were forced to find love all over again, and then I was going to die, and then worst of all he took my place in death. I can't watch this happen.
> 
> I started crying and Jason walked in. He ran over to me and hugged me. "Shh... Nico. It's okay." he whispered trying to calm me down.
> 
> (Percy's POV)
> 
> I heard crying and I tried to open my eyes. I slowly did so and found Nico hugging Jason. _That's all the proof I need I guess. He can't exactly say he loves me when he obviously likes another._ I closed my eyes, praying that death would take me but instead of that, I felt myself falling into yet another dream.
> 
> *******************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I knocked on his door and he scowled at me. "Woah... I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong." I apologized as I backed up with my hands up in a defensive gesture. He chuckled and asked what I wanted. "I needed to talk to you." I said. He allowed me to come in and he shut the door. All of these emotions that I didn't know I had came flooding through me.
> 
> I liked him. I didn't know why but I was sure that he was the one that I wanted. I never felt quite right with Annabeth but with him... even if we weren't together, I felt complete. I smiled. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.
> 
> I grabbed his waist and spun him around. "You." I said. His eyes sparkled with hope for a moment before dying out. "What about me?" he asked. "Nico... I like you." I said. I pushed him up against the door and leaned down. He may have been a very intimidating person who could make you seem really short but in reality he was the short one.
> 
> I didn't let him say what he was about to because in seconds my mouth was on his. I was eager to taste him and I was glad that I finally could. I pulled back to catch my breath and smiled at him. That smile turned into a frown in an instant when I saw his face. "What about Annabeth?" he asked. He was looking anywhere but at me and I knew he must have felt it too. "Annabeth?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "Nico... I only want you..." I said.
> 
> His head snapped up, chocolate brown meeting my sea green. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes." I whispered trailing kisses from his ear down to his jaw. I looked him in the eyes. "Nico... I love you." I said. He smiled, a genuine smile, and leaned forward to kiss me. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say those words." he said.
> 
> *******************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> (Annabeth's POV)
> 
> I was so worried about Percy but I knew that I still had duties to do so I left him alone. I checked on him every once and a while and I always found someone down there with him. I thought it was cute and thoughtful. Everyone cared about him so much and didn't want to lose him but for some reason I didn't feel too upset. I mean I usually would have broken down crying and not being able to think but now, unlike usual, I would just cry. I don't know what had happened but I did know that I hoped he would be okay.
> 
> (Nico's POV)
> 
> I was scared. He had lost his gorgeous tan. He kept muttering random and indescribable things. He was burning up and extremely clammy. I didn't know what to do. If I had interpreted that conversation right, then Apollo transferred the poison from my body to his. So that means he would be dying because of Manticore poison and it is not a fun experience. You see things that could happen. Good or bad and see things that did happen, all bad.
> 
> He began thrashing around violently and I tried with all my might to steady his body. "We have to do something. He is going to die if we don't." I said. "I don't know what to do." Jason said. "I'll be back." I said. He nodded and I left to go find a book about this kind of stuff. I walked into Annabeth's room but fell forward.
> 
> _"Please Apollo... do something... he doesn't seem to be getting any better." Hades begged, "I can't do anything. There is no way to stop the poison in his body except to pass it on to someone else. And I will not do that again." he said. "There has to be something you can do. He is getting weaker." Aphrodite said worriedly. "Why do you care?" Apollo asked. "Because he has found love and he needs to keep it." she replied like it was obvious, which I guess it sort of was. "There is nothing that I, or anyone could do. He has to be able to fight through this on his own." Apollo said grimly. "Maybe a little time with his love will help." Aphrodite stated._
> 
> I was pulled away from the conversation by Annabeth shaking me. "Nico... Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded grimly. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked. "I heard a conversation with the gods. Annabeth You need to have some alone time with Percy. He needs to be with the one that he loves to make it through this." I said. She rushed to his room and ushered Jason out.
> 
> I stood in the doorway and watched. "Please Percy... fight through this. If there is anything you have to do in your life, then this is it. You can't die on us. We need you... I need you." she said. Percy's eyes fluttered open and he tried to talk. I couldn't watch this, yet I couldn't turn to leave. He passed out again and Annabeth gripped his hand tighter. "Please." she begged.
> 
> I stood there for a few more minutes. "I love..." he was saying. I knew what he was going to say but I couldn't bear to hear him say it. It's not like I didn't already know though. I had made up my mind after all, I was going to leave both camps for good after this war. I turned around and began walking away. "Nico...." I heard in a hoarse and hurt voice. I stopped dead in my tracks.
> 
> _What? Had he truly said that?_ I turned around and walked towards the bedroom. Annabeth was staring in my direction. "Nico... I don't think that I'm the one who needs to be with him. I think it's you." she said. She got up and left. I slowly walked over to him, trying to process the words that he had just spoken. I grabbed his hand and saw a faint trace of a smile on his lips. I smiled widely and stared at him. This was the man that I had loved. I couldn't help it.
> 
> There was nothing I could do about it and I never thought I would get anything in return but hate for it. Yet here I was, watching him on his deathbed. He had asked for me unconsciously and was now smiling. It gave me a hope that I didn't want to believe in. But in the end I couldn't help smiling. Maybe I really would win this war after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wondering if you guys wanted anything explicit or not. I don't know so that why I am asking. Please leave in the comments below. I love you guys so much... I didn't hink I would get many likes on this story but even if it isn't a lot it is still better than none so thank you for helping me and please tell me if there is anything you want to see. -Levi


	15. They Say The Best Dreams Are The Ones About Love.... I Say Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't been able to post recently but I will try and post as much as I can with all the homework I have to do. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope that you continue to do so. So I haven't gotten any replies about the explicit scene so I'm just going to write it. If you don't want to read it please skip to the part that is after the dream which is in between the stars. (*)
> 
> I promise this won't happen often and I also promise that there isn't any more for the rest of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

"Come on I have a surprise for you." he said. I couldn't think of anyone who would want to show me a surprise. I had just gotten here. I have no one. Of course he had always been there for me. "Where are we going?" I asked. My feet were hurting from all of the stumbling that I was doing. I was only 12. I mean come on. Just how much do you think I can actually do. I was scared too because I was afraid that the harpies were going to get me. "We are almost there don't worry." he said.

I stumbled on a tree root and braced myself for impact against the cold wet floor. He caught me and straightened me up. Grabbing my hand, he took off running again. I couldn't see anything due to how dark it was but I could care less. My heart thumped in my chest and I couldn't breathe. "Wait here." he told me. He ran off leaving me alone in the creepy forest.

I heard some giggling and jumped. "Okay come on out." he called. I slowly stalked forward, not knowing what could be waiting on the other side. As I finally pushed my way out of the trees I gasped. The sight was beautiful. The sun was just rising so it tinted the sky in a gold, orange, and pink hue. The stars still twinkled and reflected off of the lakes surface. Fireflies surrounded the lake and blinked brightly.

The waves crashed and the leaves of the trees rustled in the slight breeze. The scene was so peaceful. If you looked in the lake you could see the fish gliding through the water and the doves soared overhead. "What is this place?" I asked breathless. "It's the date place for the Aphrodite campers. No one else knows about it. They agreed to let us use it." he said. I spun around and fell down onto the soft grassy hill.

"This place is amazing." I said in awe. "I know." he smiled. I sat up and realized that he had a blanket laid out with food and candles lit. I gasped and gaped at him. "What?" he asked. "Did you..." I started but I couldn't finish my sentence. "Yeah... come sit down." he said. He patted the blanket next to him. I walked over to him and smiled. "Thank you." I said. "For what?" he asked. "For being so sweet." I replied. "Anytime." he said ruffling my hair. I gazed out at the lake as he began unpacking the picnic that he had planned.

"Why did you do all of this?" I asked. "A beautiful night for a beautiful man." he said. I looked away, trying to hide my blush even though I was pretty sure he wouldn't have seen it anyway in the light candlelight that lit the area around us. 

We sat in comfortable silence as we ate. There were no sounds except the waves and the trees. I couldn't describe how I felt in that moment. It was just too beautiful to comprehend. "Are you okay?" he asked. I was fully aware that he had been staring at my face for the last five minutes. I nodded mutely, completely unable to speak. "It's a beautiful night." he said lying down. I followed his lead and gazed at the stars.

It really was a beautiful night and I was glad that I was able to enjoy it with him. My eyes started drifting closed when I gasped. I felt something cold sliding underneath the hem of my jeans. I turned to look at him. I tried to look angry but I must have just looked startled. "You can tell me when to stop. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." he said. I nodded slowly and he smiled. I loved how he was always sure to get my permission before doing anything.

He reached down and I gasped again. His hand froze and he glanced up looking me in the eye. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to stop but at the same time I didn't want him to continue. He must have understood my expression because he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I knew that he was just trying to calm me down but the way my chest ached, I knew that it wasn't working. He stroked my tip making me gasp and he took advantage of that.

With my mouth open he thrust his tongue inside. He felt around, tasting every part of my mouth. He did this while stroking my length, eliciting a moan from within me. I flushed red, embarrassed by the sound. He backed up and chuckled lightly. I immediately covered my mouth to try and avoid another sound coming out. "Don't" he said. I cocked my head in confusion. "I want to hear those sounds." he said. I blushed even deeper red.

He shook his head and moved away, thinking that he had finally gone too far. I didn't want him to stop now. I was now painfully hard and he couldn't just leave it like that. As he turned away, I pulled him back. He looked at me in confusion. I pulled him in and kissed him myself. I wanted to dominate this time and he let me. The only problem was... I have had no experience. Tonight was the first time that I have ever kissed someone. He realized that too and backed up.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Sure about what?" I asked stupidly. "It's just... are you sure you want me to be your first?" he asked. Honestly the thought of losing it at 12 frightened me but if it had to happen then I was glad it would be with him. "Honestly this frightens me to death..." I started. He started sulking away as if I just hurt him. "But... I wouldn't have it any other way." I said. He stopped and whipped his head around. "Are you serious?" he asked. I slowly nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

He jumped on top of me and wrestled me to the ground, leaving feverish kisses peppered along my skin. I smiled as he slowly made his way down to the hem of my pants. He looked at me for approval to which I nodded, giving him the go-ahead. He reached a hand up and twisted my nipple playfully as he undid my pants with the other one. "Wait we don't have condoms." he said. I looked at him and sighed in exasperation.

"I was kidding." he said, chuckling. The sound rippled through the air and in my ears it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. He slid my underpants down and my cock sprang forward. "Well someone's a bit hard tonight." he said softly. He quickly undid his pants and positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at me again, waiting for me to back out. "Look, if I wanted to back out I would have already." I said. He slid in and I hissed. I wasn't expecting it to be that painful.

He stopped and let me adjust for a moment before I nodded. He slowly slid back and forth. Then he hit something that made me yelp. The sound was so embarrassing but I couldn't help it. He angled himself towards it and thrust into that spot eliciting yelps and moans from my mouth. "Faster." I begged. Soon enough all you could hear were yelps and moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. "I'm gonna.. I can't... I'm gonna..." I tried but my mind was so focused on the feeling that I couldn't speak. 

My back arched at an odd angle as the cum spewed out of my body. When it had all left, I slumped forward in exhaust. He grabbed some water and began cleaning me off. "We should be heading back now." he said. "Thank you." I whispered. He froze and stared. "What?" he asked. "Thank you." I said. "What for?" he asked. "For giving me the best night that I have ever had." I said. The last thing I saw was him smile before I passed out.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I was conscious for a little bit after that dream. My head was in pain and felt like it was about to explode at any second. My chest burned with each breath I took and I knew that I was going to die. "Percy?" a voice asked. It took me a moment to realize who it was but I got excited when I figured it out. No matter how much pain it would cause, I opened my eyes and spoke. "Yeah." I said managing a weak smile. "Oh god." he said gripping my hand tighter, making me wince. "Sorry." he apologized letting go. "It's okay." I said.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you." he said. "I'm not. I couldn't let you die. Even if you hated me, I loved you and I couldn't do that." I said unaware of the words I just said. "You what?" he asked. Then the words processed. "Oh my... no... well... I'm gonna die so might as well. I love you Nico and I couldn't watch you die even if you hated me." I said. "Yo-you love me?" he asked. "I know, I know your probably disgusted but..." I started. "No. No. I love you too. Percy I have waited to hear you say that for a long time." he said. 

I smiled. "So your not going to run away?" I asked. "No I'm not going to run away." he said. I smiled again and coughed up blood. "Oh my gods Percy. Go to sleep. And fight through this. You'll make it if you fight." he said. I nodded slowly and passed out again, afraid of what might come this time.


	16. I'm Wide Awake... I Don't Have To Pretend, And It's Too Late

 (Nico's POV)

I finally got to tell him that I loved him. Jason came back in only moments after Percy passed out again and flipped out when he saw me crying. "What the fuck happened?" he asked. "He told me he loved me. Jason I'm gonna stay." I said smiling, tears slid down my face. "That's great!" he said happily. He ran over to me and hugged me and honestly I was too happy to care. "I hate to burst this moment of peace but uh... we need you above decks for the night shift Nico." Piper said.

I pulled away and dusted myself off. "Yeah." I said before heading upstairs. I walked onto the deck and shivered in the cold night air. I waved to Leo and went up to the crow's nest to keep look out. Ever since Piper started up Festus we really didn't need to steer the ship anymore, that didn't mean that monsters would leave us alone though. It was a relatively quiet night which I found very unsettling. As we headed back towards the camp the more excited and nervous I became. I did say that I was gonna stay but... what about Annabeth?

Even if I was jealous of her I didn't want to break her heart. "I got it from here Nico." Leo called up. I shouted an okay back down and curled up in a ball. I didn't exactly have a room so I stayed in the Crow's nest. As soon as my head had hit my arm I fell asleep.

I awoke to the ship lurching forward. "What's happening?" I asked. Leo dismissed me before returning to his work. Seriously, what could he possibly be doing down there. I couldn't understand it. There was only so much that anyone, including Leo, could do on this boring ship. I was going insane and every minute felt like hours. Jason and Piper bounded up the steps, both smiling with pride. "So I hear you're going to stay." Piper said. I nodded and doubled over. "Nico what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Food." I mumbled. I have been in such a depressed state lately, yes more so than usual, and haven't eaten anything for the past few days. "Okay let's get you down there." he said. I nodded and allowed him to help me down the stairs. We all settled into the dining hall and had a long discussion with lots of jokes. I smiled and laughed and was actually enjoying myself. Then my stomach lurched again and I doubled over. I clutched my stomach and my vision doubled as a headache took place.

Hazel rushed over to me and began speaking but I couldn't hear a word she said. Then suddenly everything was gone. "What?" I asked. "What happened?" she asked. "I don't know." I said. Soon enough we were all back to sitting and eating. Random headaches and stomach cramps occurred during the day, though I didn't let anyone see it. I was sent back up to the crow's nest later that evening and I stared out at the sunset.

Today was such a peaceful day and I smiled at the thought of finally being able to express myself. I have kept all of those emotions hidden for so long that I was just used to it by now. 

_"Look it was inevitable, you knew it was going to happen." she said "This is your fault. If you hadn't messed with his life he would have been very happy with his life with Annabeth." Poseidon said. "In all honesty. I did promise that his love life would be interesting but I seriously didn't even think about Nico falling for him and when I found out that he did I decided that I actually like the idea of them being together." she said. "Wait... so if you didn't make him like Percy then... how did he?" Hades asked. "Mystery by me. I have no clue. I guess it just really was meant to be." she said._

_"But he's my son and it isn't right for him to be gay." Poseidon said. "Really? Not right for him to be gay? Honestly in your whole time being alive tell me you haven't date not one man." Athena said. "True but... his mom wouldn't be too happy about it." Poseidon said. "Who Sally Jackson? Honestly I can't think of anyone in the whole world who would accept it as much as she would." Aphrodite said. "That is true." Hermes said. "When did you get here? Oh never mind." Poseidon said. "Seriously though. She found out you were a god and she didn't flip out or hate you. She loves you and let you go knowing that you have other stuff to do. She is one of the most accepting people on the planet so you can't seriously tell me that his mother would flip out because he's gay." Aphrodite said._

_"Fine!" Poseidon said, slumping back in defeat._

Jason was shaking me and staring in my eyes. "Nico snap out of it." he said. I looked at him and came back to my senses. "What is it? Are we under attack?" I asked jumping up quickly. "No, Nico. I have bad news." he said. A certain fear ran through my mind but I shook my head and tried not to think about it. It was highly unlikely to happen. "Is it Gaea? What's going on?" I asked. Jason shook his head and my heart dropped. Maybe it was true. Maybe it did actually happen. I sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Jason just tell me." I said.

_"What the hell happened?" Poseidon bellowed angrily. "I didn't expect it to, it just did."  the other god said._

I knew then what had happened but I didn't want to believe it. "What?" I asked. "I said... he's gone." he repeated. I jumped up and jumped over the side, completely ignoring the fact that I could break my ankles when I landed. "Nico!" Jason called down. I ran into the sick bay and ran over to his bed. "No, No, No, NO PLEASE NO." I cried. I heard someone walking down the hall but I couldn't care less at the moment. "What is all the ruckus?" she asked. A few seconds later I heard a gasp and a few minutes after that everyone was crowded around me crying over Percy.

"Why? Why did you have to do this? I get why but... it hurts so much. You can't live without me and I without you but now..." I choked. I sat there crying for a good few minutes, though it felt like hours. Everyone left except Jason who walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Nico." he said. As he hugged me I heard stirring and I turned to see Percy sitting up with his jaw clenched. "Hey." he said. "Percy!" I yelled running over to him. I hugged him and kissed him.

Then I quickly pushed away. "Sorry." I said. "Where's Annabeth?" he asked. My heart sank. "Here." she said opening the door. She ran in and hugged him and he kissed her. I turned and left without another word.

Jason running up after me. "Nico!" he said. "Nico let's talk about this." he yelled. "What happened?" Piper asked. "Please not now." he said and kept chasing me. I couldn't see very well because of the tears in my eyes and I stumbled forward hitting the rail with a thud. "Nico please." he said. "Look Jason, I don't wanna talk about it." I said. In that moment the rail gave way and I fell forward.. "Nico!" Jason yelled, running forward with his hand outstretched. I was debating on whether I should take his hand or let go and fall to my death.

I was about to let go when I remembered Hazel. I am the only family she has left. Can I really take that from her over my stupid love life? I shook my head and reached up but slipped. I screamed suddenly very aware of how close I was to dying. I hit another bar that was around the ship. "Nico hold on." he said. "Not exactly planning on letting go idiot." I yelled back. He chuckled as he went to get Leo.

It started raining. Of course it did. It was like the world wanted me to die. Jason was taking forever and before I knew it I was being hauled up. I didn't even look to see who it was and leaned into their embrace, thankful for the safety it provided. Eventually I decided to look up and I immediately pushed back. "Nico are you okay?" he asked. "Just leave me alone!" I yelled as Jason came out. "There you are." I said. "Sorry." he said looking at the two of us.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked. I turned away to hide my tears. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. "Nico!" Percy said taking a step towards me but I took one step backwards. Percy froze, realizing that I didn't want to talk to him. He hung his head and turned away. Jason walked over to me. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "When the war with Gaea is officially over, I'm going to leave. Both camps. For good." I said. "But..." he started. "But nothing. I have no life at either camp. I will never be accepted, loved, cared for by anyone other than my sister. I'm sorry Jason, but I gotta go." I said.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. I didn't really realize that the war was over until I saw Jason. "We did it Nico. We did it." he said. "Look guys as much as I wanna celebrate. I got a goddess to go find so uh yeah." Leo said. Then he turned and began walking away with a little bounce in his feet. I smiled. "So..." Annabeth said. "I should get going." I whispered to Jason as I turned to leave. I saw his face fall. "Nico please..." he started. Everyone took that as their cue to leave.

"Look Jason. I told you weeks ago and even before that months ago, that I was going to leave for good after this war so, don't get all upset. I am going now." I said as I began walking. Jason stood frozen and I continued to walk. He grabbed my wrist and without turning back I growled. "Jason. Just let me go." I said trying to yank my hand out of his grip. I was pulled closer and a whisper sent a chill down my spine. "But why would you do that?" he asked. "Because, Jackson. I have no place." I said harshly. Though him saying that made me want to stay I decided against it. I made to tug my hand out again, when I was spun around.

Before I could realize what was happening I felt a soft pair of lips on my and I melted into the feeling. My façade falling I realized what a big mistake it would have been if I were to leave the camps. After a minute or so we pulled back. "So are you still thinking about leaving?" he asked. "Honestly I can't even think right now." I said quietly. He pulled me against him and whispered. "Sorry that I forgot I loved you not once but twice." he said.

_Poseidon opened his mouth to speak and Aphrodite butted in. "You said that it would be allowed to happen." she said angrily. Hades got to his feet ready to fight. Poseidon put his hand up. "I know. All that I was going to say was, I think I'll take a page out of Sally's book and just accept it." he said. All of the gods stared at him, open mouthed in awe._

I smiled. "What is it?" he asked. "I love you." I said.

 

"I love you too."


End file.
